The Darkness Within
by Doccy Larsson Seraphim
Summary: Jay Alkain wakes up in a strange facility with little to no memory of his past. He quickly discovers his strange and godly powers, and sets out to find out who and why he possesses these powers. But godhood never comes for free. And if you don't watch out, little Icarus, you'll fly too close to the sun. Slightly AU, OCxAkiza.
1. Chapter 1: Where am i?

**AN: Hello. You've probably never heard of me before, and i wouldn't be suprised. I haven't heard about you before either.**

**So, this story is going to be dark. REALLY dark. I'll try to keep it within T, but it is just one word from becoming M. So don't be suprised if i decide to change the rating.**

**And on another note, for the future, i have planned a few Duels out, but seeing as i'm absolutely horrible at writing Duels, i'd love if anyone would volunteer.**

**In the future, i apologize for any OOCness and timeline errors. Seeing as i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, i wouldn't know if i wrote something incorrectly. If i make any mistakes under this category, i encourage you all to inform me about it, as well if i have spelled anything incorrectly.**

**So without further ado, let the curtains fall!**

* * *

The rays of the sun warmed my face gently, and as i slowly opened my eyes, the sun shined right into my eyes, making me groan in response.

A loud, high-pitched sound rang in my ears, as I decided to try and stand up. But as I was almost fully up on my legs, my legs began hurting unbelievably hard. I fell to the floor again, as I gritted my teeth in an attempt to dull the pain, which didn't work.

The noise, after what was probably only a few seconds, but felt like an eternity as it finally began to fade. Once again, I decided to try and stand up. But, even though my legs began to hurt again, I did my best to ignore to pain as my legs found support in the concrete floor.

_Where am i? _I thought. And quickly, other questions formed in my head as well. _Who am i? Why am I here?_

I tried to remember, I went through my brain in an attempt to find answers, but… I found none. And then, my head was hit with agonizing pain in my head, and I fell to my knees.

I clutched my hands to my head, and I grunted from the immense pain. It felt like my skull was tightening around my brain.

But the pain faded into the background as I felt something sticking out from my hair. It was on both sides, and they felt firm and thin. Horns?

The pain faded again as I got back on my feet and looked around, hoping that I would find anything that could clue me in on where I was.

The room I was in was big. Really big. It was made almost entirely out of concrete, with some relatively large holes here and there. Shards of glass littered the floor, along with a sight that made me sick.

Bodies, all dripping blood, all in their own tiny puddle of crimson blood.

I felt my head clutch again, but this time, I heard something. Something… or someone… inside my head.

First, I heard glass breaking, shattering into a million pieces. Then, I heard screaming. Screams of utter terror, and even a woman, who prayed for help.

Then, the screaming stopped, as I heard the sound of flesh and bone being pierced and torn, then pierced and torn again, until everything went silent.

And then I heard laughter. But not laughter of joy. This was a laughter that could terrify anyone right to the core. Laughter so demonic, you would think it was the devil himself.

_I… I killed these people._ I thought, as realization finally hit me. I had done this act of brutality, I had made children orphans, I had killed without pity, mercy or remorse.

I had done this.

What was I, some sort of demon or freak?

I decided that the best course of action would be to try and find out where the hell I was. So I limped across the room towards the flung-open door in the other end of the room.

My legs felt like they could snap at any moment, so I walked slowly and surely across the room. A document, marked "CLASSIFIED" piqued my interest, so I picked it up and read it. Hopefully, it would shed some light.

_CHESSARY CORP. __PSYCH TRIC SYST MS_

_PR CT KRON_

_S T ITTE F ILL TY_

_CASE NUM R: 42nd_

_P ENT IN ALS: J._

_CON LTATION DATED: 20 .10.14_

_INTITIAL DATE OF PATIENT CONSULT: 20 .04. 2_

_P T NT GE: 9_

_G DER: MA E_

_OBSERVING PHYSICIAN: Dr. C l Ho on (D NR)_

_D COTHE PY ST TUS:_

_Patient has s wn immense ntrol over his powers, all of which are_

_incredibly developed a d refined, as he has de nstrated through a_

_recent test. DR OGENIC ENGINE activity ob rved at unpre dented scale._

_initiate Tier 13 Dracotherapy schedule._

_DIAGNOSTICS:_

_Spirometry revealed no bronchial accumulation._

_Hematocrit centrifuge again failed to separate erythrocytes. Highly worrisome._

_MRI revealed unusual brain activity during transition between_

_REM and NREM state. Laughter in NREM state._

_INTERVIEW NOTES:_

_The pa ient asked a ut why we are sing the fa ty and the test_

_subjects for such "se fish and gr dy goals". He a o asked a ut_

_the status on Patient 46. This repre nts a catast hic bre h_

_in security, despite the patient's cl ms that he dis red the_

_truth 'In the bl d drea s of D ctor Kroe.' (Note: the only Kroe_

_in company r rds, Will m E ar Kroe, is the fo der of_

_PROJECT AKRON, and has a pe onal int est in Pat nt 2.) All_

_Order es and security per ell must be questi ed and vi eo_

_Secu ty impr ed to in ude an ly al bi etrics._

_CHESSARY CORP. PSYCHIATRIC SYSTEMS PROJECT AKRON_

_Sa ellite Faci ty_

I couldn't make much sense of it. Most of the text was smudged or covered by blood, but two sentences stuck with me. "DRACOMORPHIC ENGINE" and "PROJECT AKRON".

For some reason, I found those words to be important.

When I got through the doorway, I found myself in a long, narrow corridor. On the left side, was several windows, all of which were letting in sunlight. On the right side, was a long line of doors, all marked with numbers. 101, 102, 103, and so on. But they were all locked. So I limped on.

But then, I noticed that number 134 was open. So I decided to find out what was behind all these doors.

Inside, was a small concrete room, with something which could barely be called a bed, a mirror and a sink, and a small barred window.

Strange. A window this small wouldn't need bars. Only a child could possibly fit through.

Wait.

I walked over to the window, and examined it. The concrete was old, with small cracks here and there. But the bars were shiny and new. So someone must have fitted them in later.

Suddenly, my head began pounding again, and back on the knees I went.

Now, I began hearing voices. Unlike last time, the voices were much clearer now.

"Please…" A soft, young voice began.

"He's more powerful than the others." The voice of an old man then said.

"Go up to Tier 7."

"Please… I don't want to hurt them."

"If you want food, then you Duel."

"I don't want to be evil."

"Finish him off. You are better, therefor you survive."

"Why does it feel so good to kill?"

"Jay… please don't kill me."

"LET ME OUT!"

My breathing was ragged as I scrambled over to the sink. I was about to fall as my hands caught the sides of the sink and held me up. This violent surge of memories had weakened me, and I quickly let the water run. I let some fill up in my hands, and then I splashed it into my face to strengthen myself as I looked myself in the mirror.

What I saw horrified me.

My ruffled hair that ran down and sort-of covered my one eye was red. Crimson red like the blood I had seen before. And my previous assumption was right; I had horns. Horns that stuck out of my hair. They were thin, sleek, firm and pointy.

And my eyes. The one that was sort-of covered by my hair was a vibrant blue, like the sea, but my other eye was a demonic red.

My skin was pale, almost as pale as the snow.

I stared long at the face that horrified me so much. My own face. A demon's face. I was about to limp away again, when I noticed a fluid coming down from my eyes. It was red. I was bleeding.

I quickly looked around the room for something to use to cover up the blood, and I found a roll of white bandage, which I quickly wrapped around my head.

Soon, my eyes were fully covered by the bandage, and I had shuffled it slightly, so my hair now covered the bandages that ran around my skull.

All of this I confirmed by looking in the mirror.

Wait.

My eyes were covered.

And I could still see.

* * *

**AN: So, has the dread gotten to you yet?**

**Kidding, this chapter took me some time. Trust me, it's not easy to write fan fiction.**

**If the ruined document upset you a little bit, i have some good news.**

**Every single reviewer will get the full, complete document via PM, which will provide with some interesting info, trust me.**

**So, as any self-respecting author on FanFiction would do, i please request every single reader to review. If you think it's good, if you think it's bad, just write the review. Seriously, getting that email saying that someone has reviewed your story really fires you up, and makes it a bit easier to write, when you know that someone out there is enjoying what you write, and would like more.**

**And if you really want more, then why not follow? By just a single button press, you'll recieve an email the minute i post a new chapter.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Doccy Larsson Seraphim**


	2. Chapter 2: Bloodlust

**AN: Holy mother of whatever religion i believe in. How did i manage to write something both so good and so detailed? And how am i this good at writing Duels?**

**But again, hello. Would you be suprised if i told you that i wrote this in 5-6 hours? Well, it sure as hell or whatever they call afterlife suprised me. Just for future reference; no, i probably won't be updating this quickly in the future.**

**And special thanks to Shimmering-Sky, for all his/her support. He/She actually reviewed the first chapter, and it paid off for him/her. (I hope.)**

**So anyway, i'll shut up now.**

**Let the curtains fall!**

* * *

I could still see.

I was stumped; my eyes were covered by bandages, which should block my view. And yet I could see. I could see clear as day.

I began to move my head closer to the mirror, to maybe clue myself into what the hell was wrong with me.

But I didn't see anything. I just saw the bandages, my hair, and those wretched horns that kept on reminding me of what I was. A freak. A monster of some sort.

And that thought almost scared me to death.

After a short while, when I had regained what was left of my sense, I walked out of the room. This time, my legs didn't begin to hurt like all hell, and so I decided to walk. The white hospital gown I wore wasn't very thick, so it basically felt like I was naked. But luckily, it was nice and warm, so I didn't freeze.

My bare feet felt like they became harder and harder as I walked across the cold, hard concrete, and soon, I was in another room.

Just like the first room, this room was massive. Perhaps even bigger than the other room.

To my left, was a door leading into another room, with letters on the door saying 'Duel Gear Storage'.

I slowly walked over to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. Out of frustration, I pulled hard on the doorknob, and what happened right after shocked me.

I tore the door off its hinges, and the door crashed behind me making a loud "KRASH". I was taken completely aback. How could I be this strong? How?

_No time to reflect on that, _I thought. Right now, I wanted to find out what was behind that doorway.

I walked in, and gave a look around. I saw shelves, and on each one laid that piece of white elegant engineering. I recognized what it was. Duel Disks. They were all a brilliant white color, but one caught my eye.

This one was shaped differently. This one was shaped almost like a blade, and it was colored a mix of black and red. I slowly lifted it off the shelf. I didn't know why, but I liked it. It felt like it spoke to me.

And in a way, it did. For as I put it over my left arm, straps sprouted out from below the piece of machinery and wrapped around my arm. And as it fastened itself around my arm, it said a confirming *beep*, before the playing field itself shifted towards the Life Point display, and fastened.

Then, it quipped: _"User recognized; Alkain, Jay."_

_Jay…Alkain? That's my name? _This Duel Disk was apparently mine. Heck, it even knew my name. And there even was a Deck in it. Why didn't I notice it before?

But heck, I'd seen weird things before. I had horns, I could see through my bandages, and I tore a door off its hinges and threw it away like it was made of paper. So right then, I didn't really care.

As I stepped out of the storage, I got a good look at the room. In the middle of the room, was what looked like a Dueling stage.

It was battered and scraped. But most of the scraped and scratches were clean. So they weren't new. What was this place?

I decided to leave as quickly as possible. I probably wouldn't stand a moment longer in this place. So, I found another door, but this time, I simply opened it.

On the other side, was something that sort of looked like a… an indoor courtyard. Yeah, it was a little hard to describe. It was a big, open concrete room, with cells lining the walls.

As I began looking around, I began to hear voices. One, no two, maybe three voices were chatting not far away. I could hear their steps. They were laughing. _Gotta hide._

I quickly tried to find somewhere to hide from the incoming people. No doubt I would terrify them. I quickly found a desk with a computer that I dove under, just in time to see the doors in the other end of the courtyard open.

In trotted three men, who looked to be about 25 or so. They were laughing and spitting all over the place. But I couldn't help but notice, that one of them was carrying a Duel Disk.

I slowly stood up from the desk after they passed me, and tried to grab their attention.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked. The three quickly turned around to meet my gaze. They were all three rather muscular, and they looked like they could tear my head off with one hand.

"Well, well, well." The biggest one said, who was also the one with the Duel Disk. "Looks like the circus is in town!" The three roared with laughter.

"I-I challenge you to a Duel!" I stuttered, as I raised my Duel Disk. I didn't activate it just yet, I would wait for his response. His response was a loud, roaring laughter.

"Are-are you being serious? Are you challenging me? The great Sam Stone?" He roared with laughter again, as he pulled out his Duel Disk.

"Yes. Yes I am." I responded.

"Well, it seems that today just got a whole lot better! Not only to we get to loot an entire facility for stuff to sell, but I also get to crush some little brat!" He and his two thugs laughed again. "Bring it, freak!" He said as he activated his Duel Disk. I activated mine in response.

We both stared each other right in the eyes as we slowly drew our hands. He was itching to wipe the floor with me, I could tell. Hopefully, I could use this brashness of his to my advantage.

"**Duel!"**

**Sam: 4000 Jay: 4000**

"I'll begin!" Sam declared, as he drew his card. "I'll summon X-Saber Anu Piranha, in Attack Position!"

**Name: **X-Saber Anu Piranha

**Normal Monster**

**Level: **4

**Attribute: **Earth

**ATK/DEF: 1800**/1100

The elegant warrior woman leaped out from the ground, and drew her long sword, that was long and curled like a fish. She and her 1800 attack points were literally staring me down.

"Then, I'll set a card face-down and end my turn!" Sam declared, as the oversized card with its image down materialized behind his Anu Piranha.

I drew my card in silence. I had drawn Wind-Up Soldier. A good card in this case. My hand wasn't the best possible hand, but it would have to do. All these cards seemed so…familiar. Like I had seen them a million times before

"I'll summon Wind-Up Soldier, in Attack Position!"

**Name: **Wind-Up Soldier

**Effect: **During your Main Phase: You can increase this card's Level by 1 and ATK by 400, until the End Phase. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.

**Level: **4

**Attribute: **Earth

**ATK/DEF: 1800**/1200

The oversized toy figure made his grand appearance on the field, grasping around with his graspers and his wind-up key slowly turning. Even if his attack points were equal to Piranha's, he looked like he could beat her anyway. And with his ability, he could.

"First, I'll set two cards face-down," I declared, as I slid the two cards into their holes, and they immediately materialized behind my Soldier. If my current idea would fail, then I'd have these two cards to protect me.

"-And then I'll activate Wind-Up Soldier's effect! Once while he is face-up on the field, I can have him gain 400 attack points, as well as a level for the duration of this turn!"

**Level: **4 – 5

**ATK/DEF: 1800**/1200** – 2400**/1200

The wind-up key sitting comfortably in my soldier's back began rotating rapidly, and shining energy began to emit from him as he began to emit sparks. Now, I had sufficient attack points.

"Wind-Up Soldier, smack down his Anu Piranha! Wind-Up Charge!" I declared as he rushed forward towards the elegant warrior lady, and with one fell swoop, smacked her into oblivion with a full-body takedown, and the hologram dispersed.

Sam himself, was knocked off his feet, and landed on his back. This wasn't normal. I knew, as well as anybody else, that the Duelists dueling shouldn't feel the impact from the monsters fighting. But yet, Sam did.

**Sam: **4000 – 3400

As Sam got himself up again, I felt my lips curling into a smile. Now, all I felt before, insecurity and wonder, was replaced by two things. Hate, and a desire to kill. I let out a demonic laughter as Sam and his thugs looked at me as if I was the antichrist, as if I was the devil himself. I could smell the fear from them.

And it smelled good.

"I activate my Trap card, Reinforce Truth!" Sam declared.

**Name: **Reinforce Truth

**Trap Card**

**Effect: **Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your Deck. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card.

"I can Special Summon a level 2 Warrior from my Deck! And I choose to Special Summon X-Saber Pashuul, in Defense Mode!"

**Name: **X-Saber Pashuul

**Tuner/Effect: **This card cannot be destroyed by battle. During each of your opponent's Standby Phases: You take 1000 damage. You must control this card in face-up Defense Position to activate and to resolve this effect.

**Level: **2

**Attribute: **Earth

**ATK/DEF: 100**/0

The heavily armored and bearded swordsman with his brightly shining blade leaped up from the ground, and immediately crouched down in an attempt to defend.

I could see his plan coming a mile away. As if that would help him win.

"I end my turn." I declared. I gave a laugh, how did he hope to win?

"M-my turn!" Sam stuttered. I could hear in his voice that he was struggling to not cower in fear.

Sam appeared to have forgotten the side effect of having Pashuul on his field. It would take 1000 of his Life Points every turn.

**Sam: **3400 – 2400

"I summon another X-Saber Anu Piranha in Attack Position!" Sam declared, as yet another warrior lady appeared before him.

"Then, I activate my Spell Card, Synchro Boost!"

**Name: **Synchro Boost

**Equip Spell Card**

**Effect: **The equipped monster gains 500 ATK, and its Level is increased by 1.

"And I equip it to my Pashuul!" He declared, as the armored warrior began glowing and emanating power, sheer power.

"And now, I Tune my X-Saber Anu Piranha with my X-Saber Pashuul!"

His armored warrior began glowing, and turned into three glowing rings, and the elegant warrior lady leaped through them, and the rings turned into seven stars, and a glowing light enveloped the warrior lady.

"Synchro Summon! X-Saber Urbellum!"

When the light faded, the elegant warrior lady wasn't there. In her place, was a towering warrior with two massive blades on his back. He wasn't very armored, except for his spiked shoulder pads and the massive horns on his helmet.

**Name: **X-Saber Urbellum

**Synchro/Effect: **1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent while they have 4 or more cards in their hand, place 1 random card from their hand on top of their Deck.

**Attribute: **Earth

**ATK/DEF: 2200**/1300

"Urbellum! Crush that pile of scrap!" He roared, finally thinking he had the advantage when he had done exactly what I expected him to do.

I drew it out, trying to leave him in his fake sense of satisfaction for as long as possible before I crushed him. As the blade was about to hit my mechanical warrior, I sprung the trap.

"Activate Trap Card! Fiendish Chain!"

**Name: **Fiendish Chain

**Continuous Trap Card**

**Effect: **Activate this card by targeting 1 Effect Monster on the field; its effects are negated, also it cannot attack. When it is destroyed, destroy this card.

"What?!" Sam exclaimed in surprise. Chains sprung out from the card, and wrapped around the mighty warrior, and pulling him back. Now there was no way of stopping my strategy. As his Urbellum struggled in a desperate attempt to escape, but it was in vain.

"I-I Set two cards face-down and end my turn." Sam said. Oh, I loved this part. The part where he was dreading what was coming for him.

"I draw!" I declared, and I looked at the card I so happened to draw. Vylon Prism. Perfect.

"First, I Summon Vylon Prism, in Attack Position!"

**Name: **Vylon Prism

**Tuner/Effect: **If this card is sent from the Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 Life Points, then target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. If the equipped monster attacks or is attacked: It gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step only.

**Attribute: **Light

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: 1500**/1500

The magnificent white and gold figure appeared, and shone like a crystal as it appeared on my side of the field. A shame that it wouldn't be here for long.

"Now, I Tune my Level 4 Wind-Up Warrior with my Level 4 Vylon Prism!"

The Vylon Prism turned into four dark red rings, and my mechanical warrior charged and jumped with all his might through them. And as he passed through them, they all turned into eight stars. The stars then gathered around Wind-Up Soldier and created a blinding light.

"_When a star dies, and new star is forged in the flames of a supernova. Let the stars burst to form one great dragon! Synchro Summon! Show the world true strength! Supernova Dragon!"_

When the chant was over, the light exploded into a brilliant display of fire and power, knocking Sam's thugs far away from the battlefield. Once the fiery light had faded, out of pure instinct, I soared into the air, hovering a few feet above the floor, looking down at the absolutely terrified Sam Stone.

I saw that I had grown wings. Wings of red energy, it seemed. But the feeling of bloodlust and power overcame this.

For behind me, stood the most fearsome dragon of all. It was padded and had two spikes on its cheeks, and curled down along the maw. At the top of the head, was two larger spikes, that pointed behind. It had what appeared to be four wings that were all armored on the top. On its tail, were two big spikes that made the tail look like a massive double-bladed axe.

This was Supernova Dragon; my dragon. It was me, and I was it.

**Name: **Supernova Dragon

**Synchro/Effect: **Once per Duel, you can pay 1000 Life Points. This card can then attack all of your opponent's monsters. Your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap cards during the Battle Phase of the turn this effect was activated. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK or DEF (Whichever is higher)

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **8

**ATK/DEF: 3000**/2100

I let out a laughter of joy and bloodlust. And the best part was that I wasn't even finished yet.

"Now, I activate Vylon Prism's effect. When he's sent from the Monster Zone to the Graveyard, I can equip him to one of my monsters by paying 500 Life Points!"

**Jay: **4000 – 3500

"And I equip him to Supernova Dragon!" The white-gold machinery pieces came out of nowhere, and fastened themselves around my dragon's chest, like a suit of armor.

**ATK/DEF: 4000**/2100

"And now I activate Supernova Dragon's effect! By paying 1000 Life Points, I can attack all of your monsters, and you can't activate Spell or Trap cards during this Battle Phase!"

My dragon roared as a massive blast of energy erupted from it, destroying the cells in the room, tearing the bars up out from the concrete.

"Attack! Supernova Hyper Flare!" Energy began to flow into my dragon and myself, before being expelled in a massive explosion that tore the roof off the building. And when the dust quickly settled itself, his chained X-Saber was no more.

**Sam: **2400 – 600

Sam was on his knees. Even if this hadn't been the end of him, he wouldn't have survived.

"And now, since Supernova Dragon destroyed a monster, you lose Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!"

"No! PLEASE!" Sam begged.

"DIE!" I yelled as both my dragon and I charged forward towards Sam, the sheer force of the attack throwing him into the wall.

**Sam: **600 – 0

**Winner: **Jay Alkain

I stared at what I had done. I had destroyed an entire room in a facility; some sort of authorities will show up.

I quickly got rid of the hospital gown I was wearing, and stole the clothing that Sam and his thugs wore. Luckily, they actually fit.

As I heard sirens approaching, I felt the power swelling inside me.

"What are you?!" I heard an officer yell.

"I. AM. AKRON!" I roared.

* * *

**AN: Why do i feel like i'm god right now? Well, i don't know. Maybe i shouldn't have drinked all that soda. Oh well.**

**Again, i encourage you all to review this story. Every single review if one of the best presents i could possibly get.**

**I'll still offer the complete document that you only saw in ruined form in Chapter 1. Review, and you'll get it.**

**Oh, and another thing. You can ask questions as well in your reviews, and i'll answer them by the next chapter. Maybe.**

**So, thank you all for reading and taking your time to see what others have to offer. If you really like this story, like, you think it's so good it needs to be canon, you could FAVORITE this story as well. This means that you think it's really good, and that you love it. Okay, maybe that sounds a little bit creepy, but in essence, if you like this story very much, FAVORITE it.**

**Now, i will once again say; Please, please review. It makes my life that much more bearable.**

**Thank you all sooooo much for reading.**

**Cheers,**

**Doccy Larsson Seraphim**


	3. Chapter 3: SS

**AN: I seem to have a certain amount of skills with writing Duels. This one's a bit short, but it makes up for all the other things.**

**And i might be a little absent, since i've just begun my second playthrough of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. God that game has an amazing soundtrack.**

**Without further ado,**

**Let The Curtains Fall!**

* * *

"This is New Domino News with a breaking news report." The image on the screen turned to a big sign, saying "New Domino News". I hate news stations so much.

"Today a massive explosion ripped the roof off of a facility in the Satellite. When Sector Security arrived, they were attacked by a mysterious man, who called himself 'Akron'." The image cut to the destroyed facility, and with several SS officers being carried out on stretchers.

"Akron fled the scene seconds later, but not before seriously injuring at least 7 other officers. We interviewed Officer Tetsu Trudge about the situation."

The image cut from the newsreader to the officer, who was still in the bike suit, and a reporter holding a microphone in front of him. The reporter quickly moved the microphone to her mouth so her question was audible.

"So, Officer. What is the current status of this 'Akron'?" The reporter then moved the microphone, so the Officer could say his response.

"Well, he vanished seconds later after he attacked our officers. We're trying to track him, but so far, we haven't seen a sign of him."

"So, what do you plan to do in order to protect the citizens of New Domino from this possible threat?"

"We are still debating that, but for now, we are issuing a full lockdown of all bridges between the Satellite and New Domino. We also encourage the citizens of Satellite to cooperate in order to apprehend this menace."

"Do you have any plan on how to root him out?"

"That, I'm afraid I cannot say."

"Well, thank you for your time, Officer. I hope that you soon catch this cold blooded murderer."

"We will return soon with more news on the fugitive 'Akron'. This was New Domin-" The newsreader was interrupted by the event of my foot smacking into the screen, breaking the tiny television. So now I was a fugitive. Great.

What happened to me in that facility? How and why did I become what I am now? And why did I act like that in my Duel with Sam? That wasn't like me!

Light bulb.

That wasn't like me.

Because it wasn't me.

_Took you long enough. _A demonic voice inside my head spoke. It sounded like three different voices in one; the voice of a young boy, the voice of an old man, and my voice. What?

_You're right. Though, it was you who murdered Sam and his thugs._

_Shut up! _I recoiled.

_No, I will not shut up. You are a demon, Jay. And I'm the proof._

_No I'm not! You're just a product of my brain messing with me!_

_Oh really? Then why did you kill Sam? Admit it. You're a cold-blooded killer, Jay Alkain, and I, Akron, am the proof of your transformation._

I clutched my hands to my head in frustration. I tried to concentrate, but every time I thought he was gone, I could hear his laughter again. That demonic laughter from a person who cared only to kill.

_Well, now that we've gotten acquainted, how about you get out of this apartment? It's only a matter of time before the people who live here come home._

The noise of a key being inserted into a lock confirmed Akron's statement. I barely make it out before the couple who owned the apartment got in. I leaped out of the window, and slowly hovered down to the ground, and went into hiding before they managed to put the pieces together and call Sector Security.

Since I escaped from the facility, I've been constantly trying to avoid the SS, who are after me like a horde of kids after the one kid with the last piece of candy. And speaking of candy, my stomach began to rumble. I had to find something to eat. But with SS out and about, I doubt I could waltz into a burger joint without being pointed out and arrested.

And this 'Facility' place doesn't sound nice. Not nice at all. So, more obvious places are ruled out, so my best hope was to either steal something, or find a way to disguise myself. A cloak would do. But where do I get a cloak?

And then I smacked myself mentally for thinking that. I'm in a city, how hard would it be to find something to disguise myself? How hard would it be to find some fabric that someone has hanging out to dry?

I decided to search the rooftops. So I used my newfound powers to fly up to the roof of a nearby shop. Bad luck though, since there was no such clothing. I then jumped over to the next building, but then, I heard words from the alley I just jumped.

"What the hell was that?!"

"What?"

"I just saw something jump onto the rooftop!"

"You sure?"

"If I'm sure? I fucking saw it!"

"Well, let's go check."

Shit. I just revealed myself to two SS Officers. I quickly looked around, looking for a hiding spot. I found one in a loosely hanging black carpet hanging on a wall. Luckily, it was big enough that I could hide inside.

_Running from trouble again?_

I wish I could get him out of my head, but I couldn't. He'd be there, and there was nothing I could do, except hope that he would understand that being detected wouldn't be beneficial. Also, he probably knew that it wasn't smart to just go nuts. Then we wouldn't be able to get any food, and then we would starve.

And neither of us wanted that. So as the officers came up onto the rooftop from the stairs, he remained quiet as well.

"You absolutely sure you saw something?" One of them said.

"I fucking saw it, Mack! I saw it clear as day!" The other one, stuttered, the one who had apparently spotted me.

"Well, even if you did see him, he's probably jumped on already."

"No, I fucking SAW him. He was right there!" He said, pointing at the air between the two rooftops. I tried to keep as silent as I could.

"Alright. We'll inform HQ that we spotted something suspicious. Now, I'm hungry. Let's go get some food. Maybe a good burger will cool you down."

"A-alright, Mack. Let's go get dinner."

When the two left the rooftop, I was grateful that the bastard would keep quiet and not prompt me to blurt out something, which would have revealed me to the two. On the bright side, I found something that could work well as a cloak. Now, I could get me some food. And I was starving.

**A few hours later…**

The sun had set, and I was on the lookout for a place to rest. I headed in to the center of wherever I was. I figured I could find myself a rooftop there to sleep on. And sure enough, I found an abandoned warehouse that I could stay in.

I walked inside, but the noise of footsteps made me halt. I looked behind me, and saw four people walking in from where I entered the warehouse.

"Buddy, this is our hideout. If I were you, I'd scram right away."

_This is where I take over. _Akron said in my mind, and immediately, I felt the anger and lust for blood return.

I removed my cloak and threw it on the floor, and I let my appearance sink into their heads. They had been watching the news. I activated my Duel Disk, and took out my deck, and inserted another one.

"If I win; then you will leave this place for good." I said, my demonic triple-voice showing.

"And what if I refuse?" The leader asked. He was sweating. Oh, he had seen the news.

"Then you and your comrades will suffer the same fate as the officers that were in my way." They gulped as I licked my lips. This was going to be fun. _Heheh._

"…Alright! I'll take up your challenge!" The leader answered. He pulled out his Duel Disk and I eyed his closely. I saw a glimpse of a card. A Zombie card. This was going to be a cakewalk.

"**Duel!"**

**Leader: **4000 **Akron: **4000

"I'll go first!" The leader yelled as he forcefully drew his card. I gave a smirk. He clearly stopped for a moment to wonder why I did. But he didn't realize it was because I knew already how his deck ticked, how it worked.

"I'll Summon Pyramid Turtle in Defense Mode!"

**Name: **Pyramid Turtle

**Effect: **When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster with 2000 or less DEF from your Deck.

**Attribute: **Earth

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: **1200/**1400**

A turtle with a massive brick pyramid materialized in front of him as a shield. But I knew what he was playing at. He wanted me to destroy it so he could summon Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon.

"And then I'll play Zombie World!"

**Name: **Zombie World

**Field Spell**

**Effect: **All monsters on the field and in every Graveyard become Zombie-Type monsters. Neither player can Tribute Summon monsters, except Zombie-Type monsters.

Rotten trees sprouted up from the ground, and the floor became covered by rotting corpses. Tch. Did he really think I'd let him pull that combo off? He must be idiotic.

"Then I'll Set one card face-down and end my turn!" The leader declared. The oversized face-down card materialized behind him. Of course he would have something that would protect him if his attempt to trick me into destroying Pyramid Turtle so he could Special Summon Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon.

"You call that an opening move?" I taunted. "I draw!" I looked at the card I had drawn, and my tongue lashed out of my mouth and writhed with glee.

"Because you control a monster, and I don't, I can Special Summon Nova Destroyer in Attack Position!"

**Name: **Nova Destroyer

**Effect: **If your opponent controls a monster(s) and you do not control any monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card battles with an Effect Monster, negate its effects and destroy it without applying damage calculation. This card can then attack again.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **6

**ATK/DEF: 2200**/900

A winged soldier clad in dark red armor appeared on my side of the field, wielding a massive blade.

"And now, I Summon Nova Strategist in Defense Position!"

**Name: **Nova Strategist

**Effect: **While this card is face-up on the field, all "Nova" Monsters on your side of the field are unaffected by your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, add one "Nova" Monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: **600/**1800**

A man, clad in dark red robes with small stars orbiting him rose onto my field and crouched down in defense.

"Now activates Zombie World's effect! All monsters-" The leader began, but I interrupted him. "No it doesn't, since my Nova Strategist makes my Nova monsters immune to Spell and Trap cards!"

"Now, Nova Destroyer! Attack Zombie Turtle!" My Nova Destroyer rushed forwards to his card. I could see him smirking. That smirk wouldn't last long.

"Ha! When my Zombie Turtle's destroyed by battle, I can-" He began again, but I interrupted him again. "No you can't. Because, when my Destroyer battles with an Effect Monster, it is destroyed immediately, and its effects are negated! And after that, my Destroyer can attack again!"

"Destroy his Turtle! _Destruction Nova!_" My Destroyer charged up a dark red ball of energy and threw it at Pyramid Turtle. It was immediately consumed by the blaze the ball of energy caused.

"Now, attack him directly, Destroyer! Nova Slice!" He nodded, and charged with his massive blade, and swung it at the leader. He flew backwards a foot or two.

**Leader: **4000 – 1800

The leader gnarled in frustration, and I laughed in his face in response. "That's it! No one messes with Carl Blackwell and gets away with it!" He roared.

"Hah! Well, that's about to change, isn't it?!"

"Rrrgh!"

"I place two face-down cards, and then I end my turn. Now let's see you squirm!" I exclaimed as I licked my lips. Heheh.

"I draw!" Carl snarled, and looked at what he had drawn. I assumed it was Call of the Mummy. And I was right.

"I activate my Spell Card, Call of the Mummy!"

**Name: **Call of the Mummy

**Continuous Spell Card**

**Effect: **Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect.

"And because I control no monsters, I can Special Summon one Zombie monster from my hand! And I think it'll be this one! Go, Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon!"

**Name: **Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon

**Effect: **You can Tribute Summon this card in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 Zombie-Type monster. When this card destroys a Zombie-Type monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field.

**Attribute: **Dark

**Level: **7

**ATK/DEF: 2400**/2000

The once great dragon lumbered onto the field, it's very flesh rotting and corrupting around it. I was going to put it out of its misery.

"Red-Eyes! Annihilate his Strategist!" Finally, he had some common sense. Sadly, this time it wouldn't save him.

"I activate my Trap Card, Defense Draw!"

**Name: **Defense Draw

**Trap Card**

**Effect: **Activate only during damage calculation during your opponent's turn. The Battle Damage you would receive becomes 0. Draw 1 card.

"My Strategist will be destroyed, but the Battle Damage will become 0, and I get to draw a card!" I said as my robed Strategist was absorbed by the zombie dragon's foul maw.

"And, since you destroyed my Strategist, although your Zombie World comes back into effect, I can add one 'Nova' card from my deck to my hand!" I declared as I took Nova Striker.

"Now, I end my turn." Carl grinned, thinking he had the upper hand.

Now, Carl has sealed his fate. I drew my card and saw it clear as day. Mystical Space Typhoon.

"First, I play Mystical Space Typhoon! I use it to destroy your Zombie World!" A wild storm enveloped us, and sucked all the trees and corpses inside. Then, it vanished, and the field was clear again.

"Now, I Summon Nova Striker!"

**Name: **Nova Striker

**Tuner/Effect: **When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower 'Nova' Monster from your hand.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **3

**ATK/DEF: 1400**/800

I saw Carl snarl to himself. He probably had Bottomless Trap Hole face-down. "And with Nova Striker's effect, I Special Summon Nova Blade from my hand!"

**Name: **Nova Blade

**Effect: **This card cannot attack. If this card is used as Synchro Material for a Synchro Summon, equip this card to the Synchro Monster. The equipped monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of this card.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: 1500**/0

Striker was a warrior with a sword and shield, clad in dark and red armor, while Blade was a big sword that just emanated power.

"And now, I Tune my Level 4 Nova Blade, with my Level 3 Nova Striker!" My Striker turned into three green rings, and Nova Blade flew right through the rings. As the blade passed through the rings, the rings turned into seven stars, which enveloped the blade and engulfed it in light.

"From the fires of war, comes a dragon braver than any other! Synchro Summon! Let us strike down our foes! Nova Dragoon Blader!"

In the place of Nova Blade, was humanoid dragon, with dark red armor, and wings spread fully out. He roared and all of Carl's goons stared at the awesome dragon.

**Name: **Nova Dragoon Blader

**Synchro/Effect: **If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Level 8 Dragon-Type Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck. The monster Special Summoned this way gains ATK equal to the total ATK of this card. During your next End Phase, banish the monster Special Summoned by this card's effect.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **7

**ATK/DEF: 2500**/1200

"And, because I used Nova Blade as Synchro Material for Nova Dragoon, I can equip him to Nova Dragoon and increase his attack by 1500!" My dragon grabbed the twisted and great blade, and fire surged out from the blade.

**ATK: **2500 – 4000

"And now, I activate my face-down Synchro Strike!"

**Name: **Synchro Strike

**Trap Card**

**Effect: **Target Synchro Summoned monster gains 500 ATK for each Synchro Material Monster used to Summon it, until the End Phase.

"And I think I'll choose Nova Dragoon as my target!"

**ATK: **4000 – 5000

"Now, Nova Dragoon Blader attacks Red-Eyes! _Great Nova Sunder!"_

The draconic blader rushed towards the zombified dragon and sundering the dragon in two. Carl flew back into the warehouse's wall from the attack.

**Carl: **2200 – 0

**Winner: **Akron

As the duel was over, I felt Akron's presence fading, and I was Jay again. "Goddamned freak! This ain't over, YOU HEAR ME?! ARCADIA FREAK!" I was stunned by how loud he could be. Damnit, he could wake up the entire city with his voice.

And what was this 'Arcadia'? He clearly said it with spite, so it probably was some sort of insult to people with powers like me.

Wait. That would mean that other people like me exist.

Wanting to call it a day, I picked up my cloak and walked into what looked like an office. The office had a bed, and a TV. This seemed like a good place to stay the night. Tomorrow, I'd try to find out what this 'Arcadia' was.

_Do you really find comfort in that? Comfort that people like you exist?_

_Shut up._

_No matter what, Jay Alkain, you'll always be alone. You're a monster, you're a killer, a terrorist._

_I am not._

_You are. You just don't know it yet._

_What does that mean?_

_You'll find out. And then you'll wish you didn't._

* * *

**AN: And then, the chapter was over.**

**For the record, do yourself a favor, and the next times Jay/Akron duels, play Antasma's theme from Dream Team in the background. It's honestly very fitting.**

**Again, i beg all of you readers to review; it all makes writing stuff easier, since it motivates me to write, since i know that there's readers who want to read what i write. So please, remember to REVIEW!**

**And many thanks to Shimmering-Sky. She is an amazing help with writing this story, and she's fun to talk with. Even if she'll be cross over the desicion i have decided upon for the sub-plot for this series.**

**So, i have these three words for Shimmering-Sky, and her only.**

**You mad, bro?**

**Okay, just kidding.**

**I still say thank you to you all for reading, and i wish the best for all of my readers. And cookies.**


	4. Chapter 4: Patient 40

**AN: Sorry this took so long! My computer broke down, and i had to fix it first. I know that this is more like foreshadowing than a real chapter, but the next chapter is gonna take a long time. Be warned.**

**And remember, i only own any OC that appears in this story, as well as cards that are custom. Anything else is NOT mine.**

**So, without further ado,**

**Let The Curtains Fall!**

* * *

I opened my eyes, and i was shocked by what i saw. A concrete ceiling. I looked around from where I slept, and saw that I was in what looked like a cell.

I immediately felt that I was lying on concrete as well, and so I rushed up, making the thin fabric I had to cover myself fly off the poor excuse for a bed. I looked myself in the mirror, and I saw my face.

This wasn't me. My hair was brown, but my red and blue eyes were still there. My horns were gone, and I wasn't wearing my bandages.

Then I heard the opening of a door behind me, and there stood a man. He was old, but his hair stood out, like wind was blowing, and he had then fastened it with something. He was wearing a small pair of spectacles, and his brown eyes stared at me indifferently.

"Good morning, Jay."

I blinked, and suddenly, I was inside what looked like a small glass sphere. I was restrained, but what kept me in place, I didn't know. All I saw was in the big room before me; people were speaking and passing around documents.

"Begin Tier 15 Dracotherapy, in 3…" I saw everyone get to separate consoles in the room.

"2…1…initiate!" As soon as that sentence stopped, I felt like lightning struck me, and continued to shock me. I screamed out in agony, as I begged them to stop. I couldn't take it.

But they didn't listen. They just stared at their consoles and lists, while my cries of agony fell upon deaf ears. And soon, I felt my eyes blacken, and I fainted.

Then, I heard sirens going off. "Something's off! The readings are going skyward!" I heard one voice say in the dark.

"Oh my god… he's breaking free!"

And the sound of shattering glass echoed in the dark.

I was breathing heavily when I woke up, and I was sweating horribly. I looked around again to confirm my surroundings. Yes, I was in the small office I went to sleep in yesterday. My Duel Disk was still on my arm, and I felt horrible.

_Tsk. What a pathetic sight you are, Jay Alkain. Not only are you weak and cowardly, but now you're also slowly going insane. What an interesting psychological profile they'll write about you in the Facility._

I didn't even bother to respond to Akron. I just got up and took a deep breath.

And then I began to hear sirens. I looked out of the window, and saw what was outside. The entire warehouse was surrounded by Sector Security. Crap.

I quickly grabbed a small bottle of water and splashed it on my face, and rubbed the water on my pale skin, and underneath my bandages. Hopefully, I could soon get some new bandages, or if I was lucky, maybe even get a doctor to examine what the hell was wrong with my eyes. Maybe I'll even ask what the hell happened to me, but I doubt any doctor in the entire world could tell me.

But hey, that wasn't important right now. Now, I had Sector Security to worry about. So I looked around, and to my luck, I found a set of stairs. I climbed up the stairs, and found myself on the roof of the warehouse. Luckily, the idiots from Sector Security didn't spot me, and they still thought I was in the warehouse. I guess when Carl said that he'd get his revenge, he wasn't making empty threats.

The bastard told my whereabouts to Sector Security.

"_**We know you're in there, Akron! Come out with your hands in the air, or we'll storm the building!"**_

If I said that I thought that they were idiots and found their offer stupid, I'd be lying. I didn't know what had happened to me, and maybe turning myself in could help me finding out what the hell was going on with everything.

But then it dawned upon me, as the officers began to enter the building; that the world didn't care for people like me. The world was ruthless, and I was just another psychopath to throw in the Facility.

I jumped from the roof of the warehouse onto another rooftop nearby. The idiots below who were raiding the warehouse didn't even see me. Just goes to show, Sector Security can't keep anything secure.

But one word kept itself stale in my mind as I leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

Arcadia. I had to find out more about it. What could it be? Maybe a safe haven for people like me, or maybe a death trap for people like me.

Still, it was my only lead for somewhere to be, somewhere to go, somewhere to just see. 'Cause the hellhole I was in right now sure wasn't a place for someone like me, even if Sector Security didn't like me very much.

_What makes you think they'll want you? You're a killer, Jay._

I did my best to ignore the eminent voice of Akron in my head, and I kept on dismissing him as simply something I imagined. But even if he was, it didn't stop him from being completely and utterly right.

I was a fugitive; and as the TV showed; I was branded a murderer and a brutal killer. As if they'd want me.

But it was my only option. I was alone, and I wish _someone _would at least just not try to turn me in to Sector Security.

But first, I had to find out where this 'Arcadia' was. And my first idea was that I should try to find a newspaper of sorts. And luckily, there was one right down an alley I had jumped over. So, I carefully jumped down, and began reading it. It was called 'Satellite Times'.

So, I guess this island I was on was called Satellite.

I skimmed the paper, until the name 'Arcadia' showed itself on page 9. I read it closely. It was more or less a simple column written by some snarky journalist.

_The Arcadia Movement has been getting bad reputation from both Sector Security, and other agencies alike. Today, my good long-distance friend Adam told me he could answer a few questions about the Arcadia Movement, which he is a member of himself._

_He told me that the sole purpose of the Arcadia Movement was to provide somewhere safe for psychics, who have all more or less been branded dangerous by Sector Security. Hence the name 'Arcadia', also the name of a sacred garden in Greek mythology, which was a safe place for all._

_When I asked him of why the leader of the Arcadia Movement, Sayer Divine, even created the Movement, he responded that it was because Sayer couldn't bear to see how they were treated for something they were born with._

_When I pressed the issue more, Adam replied that he'd said enough. But even if there were psychics here, they wouldn't be able to cross over to New Domino. Of course, Daedalus Bridge could be an option._

_Thanks for reading, this was Allie Gardner of the Satellite Times._

The woman's tone in writing and overall chirpiness sickened me. Why did they even pay her if all she writes is this kind of junk?

But at the very least, that small chunk of text had given me hope. It was a place for people like me. Maybe, just maybe, I could find my solace there. And this 'Daedalus Bridge', might be my way of getting across.

**A few hours later…**

Daedalus Bridge was big. As in really big. It stretched far across the sea, and I imagined it would shine brilliantly in the sunlight, if the sun wasn't already down.

It was dark now, and my one chance to maybe find safety was here. It was right before my eyes. This bridge would take me to freedom.

As I walked onto the bridge, I felt the metal underneath my boots, as I slowly walked along the bridge. It was empty; if this truly was the way to travel between Satellite and New Domino, why were there still so many people in Satellite? They were poor and miserable as I could see, why not try to get a better life while they could?

My thoughts were interrupted by a sound I dreaded. Sirens. They were far away, but I could still hear them, clear as day. I turned around and saw the blue and red lights of their patrol cars approaching.

As I turned around, I felt something hit me in the stomach, and it sent me flying backwards down to the metal road. I grunted as I tried to get up. Then, I heard a voice.

"My, my. If it isn't Patient 42." The voice was of a girl, most likely at my age. Her voice was venomous and filled with malice as she spoke. I pulled my toppled body up again and faced whoever was speaking.

And quickly, I saw who spoke to me. It was a woman, and I must say, she was quite… curvaceous. I'd be lying if I said I didn't find her attractive. She was wearing a greenish blue dress, and she was hovering about a foot off the floor.

My powers immediately flared up, and I felt myself rise off the floor as well. "Who are you?" I spat.

"Who, me? To you, I'm Patient 40. Anna Alexi."

"You were there as well? What did they-" I began, but she cut me off immediately. "That's enough chatter, 42. Now, let's see if all they put me through was worth it!" She said venomously, and pulled out her Duel Disk. It was fashioned like a blade, like mine, except it was green and blue instead of red and black.

I pulled my own Duel Disk out in response. "Now, let's see who is truly the Conduit of the Darkstar!"

"**Seal of the Darkstar, ACTIVATE!"**

**Name: **Seal of the Darkstar

**Field Spell**

**Effect: **This card must be played before the beginning of the Duel. This card is not placed face-up in the Field Spell Zone, but is instead placed in a separate Zone. Before the Duel begins, both players place 5 Seal Counters on this card. When any player draws a card during his/her Draw Phase, he/she must remove 1 of his/her Seal Counters from this card. If a player destroys an opponent's monster by battle, he/she must place one more Seal Counter on this card. If a player has no Seal Counters on this card, he/she immediately loses the Duel.

* * *

**AN: A completely new way to Duel that I made. Darkstar Duels. These will represent the big plot-important Duels in just about every forthcoming chapter. I know that this was kinda on the short side, but with school work, this is going to take some time. I'll do my best to pump out new chapters, but i can't guarantee that it'll be as fast as i want it to.**

**Again, i encourage you all to REVIEW, and if you want to, but only if you REALLY want to, to FAVORITE and maybe even FOLLOW this story.**

**Thank you very much for reading,**

**Doccy Larsson Seraphim**


	5. Chapter 5: Darkstar

**AN: Warning, this is a direct continuation of the previous chapter. If you haven't read the previous chapter, then...**

**Stop reading right now and read the previous chapter first. It's for your own good.**

**And yeah, i know it's been a while. School's harsh, and this was difficult to write. But it is the longest chapter i have ever written, so i really hope this was worth the wait.**

**So, without further ado,**

**Let The Curtains Fall!**

* * *

**Anna: **4000 **Jay: **4000

**Anna's SC: **5 **Jay's SC: **5

A big, dark purple seal appeared underneath us. It was two circles, one a bit smaller than the other, with ancient runes inbetween. In the middle, was a smaller circle with eight spikes, and the symbol of a star with evil, scowling eyes.

"I'll go first! And since I get to go first, I don't lose a Seal Counter in my turn!" Anna proclaimed as we both flew along the bridge at speed. Sector Security's patrol cars were catching up, but right now, we were both intensely focused on our Duel. And I noticed, that five orbs surrounded us in a circle, most likely representing our Seal Counters. If they went to 0, i'd lose. And losing a Darkstar Duel meant giving up your life, and every ounce of power you possessed to the winner.

"I'll Summon Venom Cobra in Defense Mode!"

**Name: **Venom Cobra

**Normal Monster**

**Attribute: **Earth

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: **100/**2000**

A massive cobra erupted from the ground and began to coil itself around Anna as it flew with us. And with a Defense of 2000, I wasn't destroying that immediately.

"And then I'll Set one card face-down," Anna said as the oversized card materialized, before vanishing again. Her Cobra hissed at me, as if it dared me to strike.

"-And then I'll play my Field Spell, Venom Swamp!"

**Name: **Venom Swamp

**Field Spell**

**Effect: **During each player's End Phase: Place 1 Venom Counter on each face-up monster, except "Venom" monsters. Monsters lose 500 ATK for each Venom Counter on them. Destroy a monster if its ATK becomes 0 by this effect.

"Your turn, 42." Anna said maliciously as she ended her turn. I felt the wind rush as I drew my first card, bringing my hand to 6 cards.

**Jay's SC: **5 – **4**

I saw one of the orbs that orbited around me explode into a dark mist, which vanished quickly. "First, I'll Summon Nova Blaster in Defense Mode!"

**Name: **Nova Blaster

**Effect: **During both player's Standby Phases, if this card is face-up on the field, inflict 700 damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, add one 'Nova' Monster from your Deck to your hand.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **3

**ATK/DEF: **600/**1000**

A man clad in a black and red combat suit, wielding a big rifle came up from the field and crouched down, his mean blaster pointed right at Anna. The SS were getting closer as I prepared my next move.

"**Both of you, stop right now and raise your hands!"**

"Then, I'll Set two cards face-down, and end my turn!" I said, as two holographic cards appeared and vanished quickly again.

"Wait just a second, 42! Since you've ended your turn, Venom Swamp's effect activates! I get to place one Venom Counter on your Blaster, reducing his Attack Points by 500! And, if his Attack Points go to 0, which they will by the end of my next turn, he'll be destroyed!"

**Nova Blaster's ATK: **600 – **100**

I gritted my teeth. If I didn't draw something to stop Venom Swamp, or Strategist, I was in big trouble.

"Now, I'll draw!" Anna declared. I saw another of the orbs surrounding Anna vaporize.

**Anna's SC: **5 – **4**

"Now, my Blaster hits you for 700 damage!" I declared as my Blaster, drenched in venom charged his blaster and fired directly at Anna. She exclaimed slightly from the pain as she was hit by the blast.

"First, I'll summon Venom Snake in Attack Position!"

**Name: **Venom Snake

**Effect: **Once per turn, you can place 1 Venom Counter on 1 monster your opponent controls. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.

**Attribute: **Earth

**Level: **3

**ATK/DEF: 1200**/600

A rattlesnake came writhing forward along Anna, as it hissed at me. I could see the venom dripping from its teeth as it bared them at me.

"And now I'll activate Snake's effect! In exchange for not attacking this turn, I can place an additional Venom Counter on a monster you control! Venom Spray!" Anna hissed as her snake spat a massive blob of venom at my one monster.

**ATK: **100 – **0**

Then, I saw my one guardian dissolve into nothing as he disappeared into the purple goo and was gone forever. Luckily, she had spent her only method of attack this turn, and so my Life Points were safe for now. But right now, I was in a corner. My only hope would be what I kept hidden face-down.

"I'll end my turn, 42! Show me what you've got!" She hissed at me as Sector Security began to close in.

"Oh, I will!" I snarled back, and I drew my card. Nova Destroyer. Not a bad draw, but not what I needed either. I saw another of the four orbs surrounding me vanish. One SS bike had gotten up close, and was pointing what looked like a stun gun. He fired, but a purple barrier of energy came in between, blocking the needles. In retaliation, I instinctively threw a ball of dark energy at him, blasting his bike to bits and sending him off the bridge.

**Jay's SC: **4 – **3**

"Since you control monsters, and I don't, I can Special Summon Nova Destroyer from my hand!"

**Name:** Nova Destroyer

**Effect:** If your opponent controls a monster(s) and you do not control any monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card battles with an Effect Monster, negate its effects and destroy it without applying damage calculation. This card can then attack again.

**Attribute:** Fire

**Level:** 6

**ATK/DEF:** **2200**/900

A winged soldier clad in dark red armor appeared on my side of the field, wielding a massive blade. Two wing-frames sprouted out from his back and he flew alongside us.

"Ooh, what a handsome fellow! Maybe I'll take him with me once I kill you, 42!" Anna mocked as she took the lead.

"And now, I'll Summon Nova Striker in Attack Mode!" I said, trying my best to ignore her venomous words.

**Name:** Nova Striker

**Tuner/Effect:** When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower 'Nova' Monster from your hand.

**Attribute:** Fire

**Level:** 3

**ATK/DEF:** **1400**/800

A warrior, wielding a sword and shield, with red markings appeared alongside me. "And now, I activate Nova Striker's effect! When I Normal Summon him, I get to Special Summon a Level 4 'Nova' Monster from my hand! And I'll summon Nova Cannon!"

**Name: **Nova Cannon

**Effect: **Once per turn, you can Tribute one 'Nova' Monster on your side of the field, then you can destroy one monster your opponent controls, and inflict 700 damage. You cannot declare an attack during the turn you activate this effect. If this card is used as a Synchro Material, you can equip this card to the Synchro Summoned Synchro Monster. It gains the effects of this card.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: 1800**/0

A great piece of mechanic, colored Nova red and black, with a canister filled with red energy assembled itself around me. All the pieces were ready.

"Now, I Tune my Level 4 Nova Cannon, with my Level 3 Nova Striker!"

Striker turned to black-and-red rings, which enveloped Nova Cannon in a brilliant display of red.

"Ancient times meets the potential of the future! Synchro Summon! Let the stars pierce the heavens! Nova Phoenix Blaster!"

**Name: **Nova Phoenix Blaster

**Synchro/Effect: **When this card destroys another Defense Position Monster by battle, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed by battle, you can pay half your Life Points, Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **7

**ATK/DEF: 2200**/1600

Now, a dark flaming phoenix erupted from the ball of red energy, spreading its massive fiery wings, and showing the two cannons mounted on the back.

"And since I used Nova Cannon as a Synchro Material, I can equip him to Phoenix Blaster!" The cannon arrived out of a black hole, and fastened itself on Phoenix's back.

"And now, it's time to show the nice lady how it's done! Nova Phoenix Blaster, attack Venom Cobra! Nova Laser Lance!" He said as the firebird charged up, and fired a massive dark red laser at the Cobra.

"I activate my Trap Card! Ambush Fangs!" Anna spat, smiling venomously as well.

**Name: **Ambush Fangs

**Trap Card**

**Effect:** Activate only when a face-up "Venom" monster you control is declared as an attack target. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Then place 1 Venom Counter on the monster that attacked.

Her Cobra simply slithered out of the way of the blast, and then it curled itself around my Phoenix, and bit down into its neck. I could see the fire wilting from its body.

**ATK: **2200 – **1700**

I was in serious trouble now. Now both my monsters were sitting ducks, and I was all but shielded. And the only face-down card I had wasn't applicable now. Right now, all I could do was take the hits.

"What now, 42? No more fancy tricks up your sleeve?"

"I-I end my turn!" I declared, as Anna eyed her cards with venomous glee. The venom from the swamp began to wilt my two monsters.

**Phoenix's ATK: **1700 – **1200**

**Destroyer's ATK: **2200 - **1700**

"My turn now, pretty boy!" Anna mocked as she drew her next card, and another orb vanished.

**Anna's SC: **4 – **3**

"First, I'll play Snake Rain!"

**Name: **Snake Rain

**Spell Card**

**Effect: **Discard 1 card. Select 4 Reptile-Type monsters from your Deck and send them to the Graveyard.

I saw her place her cards into her Graveyard. She seemed far too pleased to get rid of them.

"And now, I'll Tribute Venom Cobra and Venom Snake, to Summon Vennominon, King of Poisonous Snakes!"

**Name: **Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes

**Effect: **Cannot be Special Summoned by another Effect Monster's effect. This card is unaffected by "Venom Swamp". This card gains 500 ATK for each Reptile-Type monster in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can banish 1 other Reptile-Type monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card.

**Attribute: **Dark

**Level: **8

**ATK/DEF: 0**/0

The two snakes disappeared into a flash of light, and were replaced by a humanoid figure, except it was a snake. It wore a massive black-and burgundy royal robe, and snakes slithered out from the robe everywhere.

"Vennominon gains 500 Attack for every Reptile in my Graveyard! And I count six, so his Attack becomes 3000!"

**ATK: **0 – **3000**

"And now, I'll play Venom Shot!"

**Name: **Venom Shot

**Spell Card**

**Effect: **Activate only while you control a face-up "Venom" monster, "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes", or "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes". Send 1 Reptile-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard and place 2 Venom Counters on 1 face-up monster your opponent controls.

"I hope your Phoenix will like a bath!" Anna taunted as she discarded another card, and Vennominon fired a massive blob of venom at the Phoenix, worsening it's condition even more. "Not so tough now, huh, 42?!"

**ATK: **1200 – **200**

"Now, Vennominon attacks Phoenix! Royal Venomous Strike!" The royal serpent whipped out a massive tentacle, and prepared to deal a massive deadly swipe. Hopefully, this would work.

"I activate my Trap Card, Mirror Force!"

**Name: **Mirror Force

**Trap Card**

**Effect: **When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.

As the snake king's tentacle swiped my firebird, it hit an invisible barrier, blocking the attack, and forcing the Snake King to retreat. The barrier then fired a series of red blasts, which hit the Snake King and destroyed him. Finally, I had the upper hand.

I was wrong.

"I activate my Trap Card, Rise of the Snake Deity!"

**Name: **Rise of the Snake Deity

**Trap Card**

**Effect: **When a face-up "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" you control is destroyed, except by battle: Special Summon 1 "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" from your hand or Deck.

"_From the depths of the swamp, comes a god of serpents so deadly, even the gods themselves bow to her! Venom Summon! Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes!"_

**Name: **Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes

**Effect: **Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must first be Special Summoned with "Rise of the Snake Deity" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways except by its own effect. This card gains 500 ATK for each Reptile-Type monster in your Graveyard. This card cannot be targeted by, and is unaffected by, Spell/Trap effects and other Effect Monsters' effects. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can banish 1 other Reptile-Type monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: after 3 turns, including the turn this card inflicted Battle Damage, you win the Duel.

**Attribute: **Dark

**Level: **10

**ATK/DEF: 0**/0

**ATK: **0 – **3500**

The figure that appeared before me in a sea of venom looked strangely human, except instead of legs, she had a massive scaled tail, big thick snakes for arms, and long thin snakes for hair. She gave an ear-piercing screech that made me clutch my head in pain.

"Vennominaga, Attack! GRAND VENOM SWIPE!" The snake goddess slithered quickly over to my Phoenix, and rushed the head end of her arm into the bird of fire's neck, making it scream in pain. And quickly, it began to wilt and die.

**Jay's LP: **4000 – **700**

**Anna's SC: **3 - **4**

I could feel the venom from the goddess burning in my veins, as I felt the pain and my Phoenix turned into a ball of ash. I began to fall behind, as Anna laughed gleefully at my torment.

"I'll activate Phoenix Blaster's effect, by paying half my Life Points,"

**Jay's LP: **700 – **350**

"I can Special Summon a Level 8 Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck! Arise, Supernova Dragon!"

From a burst of flame and red energy, rose my greatest dragon. It was padded and had two spikes on its cheeks, and curled down along the maw. At the top of the head, was two larger spikes, that pointed behind. It had what appeared to be four wings that were all armored on the top. On its tail, were two big spikes that made the tail look like a massive double-bladed axe.

**Name:** Supernova Dragon

**Synchro/Effect:** Once per Duel, you can pay 1000 Life Points. This card can then attack all of your opponent's monsters. Your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap cards during the Battle Phase of the turn this effect was activated. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK or DEF (Whichever is higher)

**Attribute:** Fire

**Level:** 8

**ATK/DEF:** **3000**/2100

"Cute, but it won't help you! You're doomed! Unless you can in some way reduce my Life Points to 0 during the next turn, you lose!"

She was right. Although summoning Supernova Dragon had given me confidence; I couldn't possibly win now. There was no card in my Deck that would work. And since this was a Darkstar Duel, losing meant losing my life and soul.

_As I said, you're pathetic, Jay Alkain._

_Shut up. At least, when I die, I won't have to listen to you anymore._

_You really think a bitch like her can beat us? I mean, I despise you more than anything, Jay, but there is one thing I cannot stand, and that's arrogant bitches like her._

_Akron, it's over. No matter what I draw, I'll lose._

_Rrrrgh, stop your self-pity! You will draw that card, or I will make sure that you'll be stuck with me FOREVER._

…_Fine._

I drew my next card. I didn't even look at the card as another orb vanished again. I snuck a glance, which quickly turned into a stare. This card I didn't know.

**Jay's SC: **3 - **2**

_Play it._

_Why?_

_PLAY IT._

I gritted my teeth in response to his growling, but I did as he said and played it. The card was a small black orb that radiated dark energy.

**Name: **Nova Star

**Tuner/Effect: **When this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summon 2 "Star Tokens" (Att:Dark/Lv:1/ATK:0/DEF:0) in Defense Position.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **2

**ATK/DEF: 0**/0

"Oh, a star! How cute!" Anna mocked.

_What's that gonna help, Akron?_

_You know what? I'm just gonna do this myself._

I felt the familiar hate and lust for blood return as Anna's gleeful stare turned into a confused one.

"What's up with you now, 42? Finally realized how hopeless your struggle is?" She spat venomously.

"Quite the contrary. See, when Nova Star is Summoned, I get two Star Tokens on my side of the field!" Akron's demonic voice responded.

"Oh? Well, I don't think that'll help you either? How about we just stop this Duel and go stargazing, huh?" The venom in her voice was beginning to falter, and began to disappear in favor of another emotion that I wasn't sure of yet.

"**Stop right now, or we will use lethal force!"**

"You don't see it? Well, let me demonstrate! I Tune my two Star Tokens with my Nova Star!" Akron declared as the two stars began to orbit around the bigger star, going faster and faster each moment. I was picking up pace, and soon I had caught up with Anna again, and we were going faster and faster. Eventually, we ended up outrunning SS, and while I could still hear them, we were a good minute away.

"_When darkness it at its finest hour, true power shall show itself! Synchro Summon! Appear, Darkstar Core!"_

**Name: **Darkstar Core

**Synchro/Tuner/Effect: **This card cannot be used for a Synchro Summon, except for the Synchro Summon of a 'Darkstar' Synchro Monster.

**Attribute: **Dark

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: 0**/0

In the place of the star, was a dark-purple orb that floated in the air. It had eight spikes sticking out of itself, and on the middle, facing Anna, was the black symbol of a star, with evil, red eyes.

"No… no way…" Anna stuttered. I finally recognized the emotion that filled her now. An emotion I was intimately familiar with.

Fear.

"And now, for the final act!" Akron declared. "I Tune my Level 8 Supernova Dragon, with my Level 4 Darkstar core!" My dragon took off into the air, and I flew with it. Then, the Darkstar Core slowly merged itself into my dragon's chest, and it was enveloped by a sphere of dark-purplish energy. Dark energy.

"_When darkness falls, it gives the way to ultimate power! Darkstar Synchro Summon! Let true power descend upon the weak and unworthy! Darkstar Flare Dragon!"_

**Name: **Darkstar Flare Dragon

**Darkstar Synchro/Effect: **Must be Synchro Summoned, and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card's Synchro Summon cannot be negated. This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. This card gains 10,000 ATK during each Battle Phase.

**Attribute: **Dark

**Level: **12

**ATK/DEF: 0**/0

In the place of the two, was a dragon I had never seen before. It was primarily white, and it looked like it was unnatural. It only had two wings, which looked unnatural and mechanical, and were framed like hexagons. The neck was lined with hexagon patterns that were a dark purple, and the tail was almost twice as long as the dragon itself. The central thing that kept the dragon together, was the Darkstar Core that was in the chest, thumping like a heart with sheer power. It looked sleek and well-designed, like it was a machine that had taken thousands of years to build.

We both dived down back onto the bridge, and as I got back on track, I could see the look of horror on Anna's face.

"Darkstar Flare Dragon!" Akron and I said at the same time, both a normal and demonic voice simultaneously spoke; "Attack her false god!"

The Darkstar Core began to thump even quicker, and was practically bursting with energy now. Anna was practically crying from fear now, and it made me feel _so _good.

"PLEASE NO! DON'T KILL ME, 42!"

**ATK: **0 – **10,000**

"Darkstar Hyper Flare!" We both shouted, and the Core let loose a massive blast of dark energy at her Vennominaga, and they both screamed in agony as our attack struck them.

**Jay's SC: **2 – **3**

**Anna's LP: **3300 – **0**

**Winner: **Jay Alkain

All the momentum Anna had sent her flying along the bridge, until she finally hit the metal with a sickening noise.

CRACK.

And now she wasn't moving.

I stopped and walked over to her body. Blood was splattered along the path she skid along, and judging from the sickening crack, she had broken most of her bones. Even if this wasn't a Darkstar Duel, she would have been dead.

I killed her. Without remorse or pity. She even begged me not to, but i did it anyway.

Akron was right.

The four orbs she had orbiting around her flew up and morphed together, to form a big, dark green orb. It then came right at me, and merged itself with me.

And her body turned to dust.

Sector Security wasn't far away. They'd be here in a moment.

But I was ready for them. I stood perfectly still, energy flaring as they began to surround me. One came rushing at me with a taser. Out of instinct, a sleek tentacle came out of my palm, and knocked him off the bridge.

"COME AT ME, FOOLS! COME AND MEET YOUR DOOM!" Akron practically screamed.

I had lost all control. Now, Akron was calling the shots, and shooting them himself, all while laughing manically.

One brave officer snuck up on me, holding a small metal device. Akron tried to fire a ball of dark energy at him, but the officer turned on his device, and immediately, Akron vanished, and I had control again. But now, my powers were gone. And I began to shake involuntarily, and quickly a massive jolt of electricity hit me, bringing me to my knees. It was too much like what I felt during my vivid dream last night.

I wanted to beg for mercy, to beg for the pain to stop.

"Please…" was all I managed to mutter before everything went black.

* * *

**AN: Describing Darkstar Flare Dragon was difficult. I was mostly inspired by Number C92: Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon in visual design, so if you know that card, it'll be a lot easier to understand how it looks.**

**Again, i really want to apologize for how long i made you all wait. This is tough buisness, i know, but REVIEWS make it bearable. So, i beg of you, REVIEW this story. It spurs me on and makes it all the nicer to write knowing that someone out there enjoys your work!**

**So please, take the time to REVIEW, and maybe even FOLLOW or FAVORITE if you really like the story. And if you've got any questions concerning the story, don't hesitate to ask! I'd be happy to clarify anything for you, so ask away! (I won't spoil the plot though, unless you're Shimmering-Sky or offer Kit-Kat's.)**

**Until next time**

**Doccy Larsson Seraphim**


	6. Chapter 6: The Sayer

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaack!**

**I'm SO sorry for making you all wait so long! My computer broke down again, and i had to fix it, as well as having to reinstall Microsoft Word in order to write again.**

**But, now it's working again, and i'm back in business!**

**This is a little on the short side, but i wanted to get this out, as a form of apology.**

**As well, i have to mention a thing. An OC of a person who happens to be a good pal to me. Try and see if you can spot the character, and even guess who it is!**

**So, without further ado,**

**Let The Curtains Fall!**

* * *

I opened my eyes, and found myself enveloped by darkness. I couldn't make out anything, except that I was standing on something solid.

I felt the pain again. The electricity coursing through my body like fire. I felt like my veins were about to explode. I could hear the devices again. This time, they worked fine. No breaking glass. Just the sound of machines hard at work, and unreal pain flooding my mind.

Then, I saw something in front of me. It was round, and spherical, about 1 meter in diameter. On it, was the black star symbol, with glowing red eyes, and eight black spikes, that rotated around on the sphere, like it was a wheel.

It just hovered in front of me, as I tried to move, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't react.

Then, the sphere moved backwards, and then rammed into my stomach, and dissipated inside. I roared in pain, and then, I heard that sound again.

The sound of breaking glass.

I woke up with a roar, and rushed to my feet.

I was in a cell, but this one was of metal, unlike the concrete cell that was etched in my mind. I noticed that I was still wearing my Duel Disk. My head hurt as I recalled what happened last night.

Anna… My Darkstar Duel with Anna Alexi. I remember that sound of all her bones breaking. It was both sickening… and pleasing. Then, Sector Security came. Akron went berserk; but then… then I was hit by some device, and all my powers vanished. Then I felt the electricity again.

I quickly figured out where I was. _The Facility, of course. _Sector Security disabled me, and threw me in here.

I decided to freshen myself up. I got up, and trotted over to the sink and mirror my cell had. As I threw some well-needed cold water into my face, I noticed my face again.

I could never stand looking at my face, but now I had something new.

A black line running down from my hair, around my blue eye down to my chin. I prodded it lightly with my one finger, and felt a small dab of pain. So I got this from not long ago. My Criminal Mark.

But mine was black. As far as I knew, only criminals who had commited crimes worthy of Jack the Ripper would get such a mark. And as far as I had read, a man who got a black Mark would be executed soon after.

_The why am I still alive?_

I heard a hammering noise behind me, and I turned around to face the noise. It was a guard, hammering on the steel bars with a baton. "Rise and shine, freak. Today'll be your last meal, so be sure to enjoy it."

I ignored him as I stayed a minute inside my cell, waiting for most of the others to walk away, so I could get my food in peace.

* * *

The canteen where everyone came to dine was littered with people. I picked up one of the few remaining trays, and walked up to get my food. The cook had a cigarette stuffed in his gray beard that mostly covered his mouth. And every time he jerked his head, ash from his cigarette would fall into the grey mass that was supposed to look like food.

"Food." I muttered, not even bothering to say anything long. The cook didn't even respond; he just spooned some of the gray matter and splattered it onto my tray.

I walked around, trying to find a table where I could sit at, but to me, it appeared like every single seat was filled by people. And after around 10 minutes, I finally saw a table which was almost empty. Only two people sat at the table. A boy about my age with a haircut that looked plain ridiculous, and what looked to be a girl sitting in front of him, who as I looked, got up and left the table. They both looked a little funny to me, but at this point, I didn't even care.

Bump.

That was the noise I heard when my foot hit another foot, shoe colliding with shoe, and I toppled over, face heading right for the gray mass on my tray which had flown out of my hands and landed in front of me.

Splat.

I slowly raised myself up from the floor, getting my face out of the stuff, as I picked up my tray again, and went to the bin to get rid of it. They all laughed at me as I walked.

_Let me take over, and I'll make them silent._

I ignored Akron's voice in my head, as I slowly walked over to the bin, and threw my tray inside, and then I walked over to get another.

"No second servings." The cook spat as I had just picked up another tray. No food for me.

I took the tray with me down to the one table.

But this time, I wasn't going to be taken aback again, even if they were laughing at me. And they were.

And surely, when I was almost by the table, one inmate stuck out his leg, in an attempt to trip me again.

I raised my foot, and brought it down on his leg, making him yell in pain as he toppled backwards.

Then I took my second tray and hammered it into his face, sending a few drops of blood, and a teeth flying. I looked down, and saw his injured face, and our eyes met. I could see the fear in his eyes as he saw my bandage-less eyes, along with my black mark.

I looked around the room. Security was entering by the entrance. No one was laughing now.

"ANYONE ELSE?" Akron and I yelled. I could feel the stares from everyone as I slowly walked back out again. The officers that met me by the door tried to pick me up by my arms, but I shook them off. "I can walk."

* * *

The cold metal cell was driving me insane. If only they had just gotten me and executed me already. Not only my sanity was dvindling, but now also my patience.

_Big surprise._

_Will you shut up?_

_Just let me control, and we'll be out in no time flat!_

_I've caused enough pain and death already._

_You're weak, Jay Alkain._

_Get out of my body!_

_No, Alkain. I will not. You get out of MY body!_

_What?!_

_Look at yourself, Jay! Do you really think this is you? I'm not in your head, you're in mine! I'm not in your body, you're in mine! I am Akron, the Destroyer of Worlds, and you have the GALL TO TAKE MY PHYSICAL REPRESENTATION FROM ME!_

My head began pounding with sheer pain, as I fell to the floor, screaming from pain.

_I WILL HAVE MY BODY BACK!_

The cold metal walls began to bend and crack as darkness began to envelop me, until what was left was ruined and cracked.

_GIVE IT TO ME!_

I ran out of the ruined bars, and ran along the railing. Behind me, was some sort of monster, chasing me, with a glint in his eyes that screamed anger and fury.

The light tapping of my foot was muffled by the thundering steps of Akron, hot on my tail. I screamed for help, but all that that could be heard was my echoing voice, along with the thundering steps of Akron, thundering towards me.

_YOU WILL SURRENDER ITS POWER TO ME!_

I fell to the floor, and I lifted myself around, only to see the beast pouncing for me, ready to sink its claws into my feeble body.

I closed my eyes, bracing for the pain of having my body torn asunder.

But it didn't happen.

Instead, the heavy sound of a pulse, and something heavy falling to the floor was what happened instead.

I opened my eyes, and before me, was the purple orb I saw in my dream again. And before the orb, was Akron, who had fallen to the floor.

_IT WILL BE MINE!_

Akron pounced again, but the hovering orb rammed him right in his gut, sending him flying into a wall again.

_**Tenebrosi Stellata.**_

* * *

The sound of a baton hammering the bars alerted me again. I opened my eyes, and felt the metal on one side of my chin. I was lying on my side on the floor in my cell.

"You've got a visitor." The guard said, as I heard boots walking into my cell. I slowly raised myself up, and met the person who came to visit me.

He towered over me in sheer size. He was wearing a large gray trenchcoat, one that covered his entire upper body, and covering some of his legs, which were covered by black, fine trousers.

His skin was pale, and his hair looked absolutely stupid. It was a dark brownish red, and was cluttered together in a way that I don't know how to describe. But one thing I stood out. His yellow eyes, which stared down at me like I was nothing; like I was but an insect he was about to stomp on.

"What do you want?" I asked. "Not many people want to speak with a man who's sentenced to death."

"That highly depends on the person." He retorted. His voice felt like it was snaking its way into my mind, like it tried to find my most vulnerable spot and stab it brutally and coldly.

"So you want to speak with a mad psychopath who is sentenced to death." I spat. "I fail to see what makes me worth your time."

"I think you know why. You've got powers, powers that can be refined, powers you can control." He spoke.

"Why are you even saying this?"

"Because I want to help you. You need a place to belong, and I have a place for you."

"Where?"

"The Arcadia Movement." I cringed slightly at his words. I would go to the Arcadia Movement, the one place that could be a sanctuary for me?

"Alright. I'll go with you. But who are you even?" I asked.

"Divine. Sayer Divine."

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, an actual character from the show! Yes, i have just heard that it is snowing in hell!**

**This is where the main plot really kicks off, so prepare yourself for common sense to the THROWN OUT OF THE WINDOW!**

**Again, i really want to say thank you for everyone who still follow my story, even with me not updating for a week or so.**

**Remember to REVIEW! Reviews make me write, and when i write, new chapters come out!**

**But right now, i'm need to do something a bit special this time.**

**Super-Awesome-Interesting-Thankful-Credits-List-ENGAGE!**

**Thanks to:**

**Shimmering-Sky**

**For being a constant source of inspiration and for sticking with me since the beginning. It's thanks to you this is still going. Without you, this would probably be suspended in indefinete hiatus due to lack of support. Thank you so much.**

**Mizashi-Haruka**

**Your story is what sparked my mind to write this. Your story showed me that even a lone person who has no credit can make something truly good and wonderful. Thank you so much.**

Cheers everyone,

Doccy Larsson Seraphim


	7. Chapter 7: Arcadia

**A/N: Here we are again! Another exciting chapter in the story!**

**Personally, i think that this is a little thin on story and length, but don't worry! Something major will show up in the next chapter. But as an apology, i've sown the first seed for the sub-plot!**

**Remember, i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, or the card game, or anything related, except for all custom cards featured, as well as any OC i introduce.**

**So, without further ado...**

**Let The Curtains Fall!**

* * *

The ride through the city was silent. I imagined that there were all sorts of sounds outside, but inside, in Sayer's black limousine, everything was silent. Even though this was the limo-ride to freedom, it felt off.

As I leaned back onto the black cushioned sofa, I breathed in the air. It was dry, cool and fresh, unlike the coarse, soggy air I breathed in on Satellite. For the first time since I woke up in the concrete facility, I felt relaxed and comfortable.

The ride seemed like it took an eternity. And I think it did, seeing as I soon fell asleep in the back, and the only thing that made me aware that I had reached my destination, was the driver who made me aware.

"Hey, kid. We're here." His harsh voice said, breaking me out of my dreamless sleep. I staggered awake, and slowly got out of the limo.

The building before me took me by surprise. I expected it to be like an apartment complex or something similar, not a massive towering skyscraper! It looked sleek and thin, yet massive and solid all at the same time. I took a moment to let it all sink in.

There was a place in the world where I could be.

_However unlikely it seemed._

_Oh shut up._

Of course, Akron had to ruin the mood, or at least try. But right now, I felt happy. Happy knowing that I had finally found somewhere I could live. Somewhere where I wouldn't be judged by what I am.

The metallic shaking from my boots seemed a little quieter today. Maybe it was because of me being happy, but I didn't care then. All that mattered to me was that finally, I was safe.

'Woosh', the automatic doors said as they swiftly opened themselves for me, so that I could enter the building. And my eyes went wide as they met the spectacular sight inside of the doors.

The foyer I had walked into was massive; no other word could really describe it properly. It was decorated with wood, probably oak or something. I wasn't the biggest knower of wood sorts. But it was beautifully carved and decorated, in a Victorian style. I found it to be rather well-looking. It spoke to me in a manner I can't really describe.

_Ooh, look at Jay, using big boy words now!_

"Ah, Jay." Sayer's serpentine voice rang out. I looked to my left, and saw the elegant man with his stupid haircut walk over to me again. But I have no reason to believe him to be a bad person. In fact, he's only done well to me for now. He's the one who brought me here, and damn it, I was grateful for it.

"Good to see you made it. How do you like the building?"

"It's… wonderful…" I trailed off, lost in all the beautiful artistry that was painted on the ceiling.

"Glad to see you like it. So, ready to see your new home?" I nodded, and he led me over to an elevator made of metal that seemed way too shiny. It was so shiny, I could see my reflection in it. That one look on my face made me remember. Even though I had found this place, it was only part of my future.

Not my past.

We rode about a floor or two up, and Sayer led me out of the elevator, and down along a corridor. We passed by several doors until we arrived at one specific door. Sayer inserted a key into the lock, turned the handle, and the modest door creaked open.

Inside, was a modest room, with a TV, sofa, table, a bed, and a bathroom. I had a home, and I just stared at it for a few minutes, until Sayer broke me out of my trance.

"I see you like it."

I just walked inside without a word, and fell down onto the bed. It was the most comfortable thing I had ever lied on in my life. But then, the only other place I have slept was on factory-carpet in a sleeping bag. Not the most comfortable of things.

"We'll begin your training tomorrow." Sayer quickly ended, as he walked out of the room again and closed the door behind him. Then my eyelids fell down, and I was sleeping.

**A few hours later…**

'Knocknock', I heard a little away from me, as I raised my head and looked around. Oh yeah, I was at Arcadia now.

"Hello?" I heard a muffled voice from outside my door. It was hard to distinguish, but it sounded bright and smooth, even if it was muffled behind my door.

"Yeah? What is it?" I spoke, as I slowly got up from my bed and took a deep breath to help me wake up. Again, my Duel Disk was still fastened tightly. I probably won't get it off without breaking it.

"There's dinner in the cafeteria in 10 minutes. Sayer asked me to tell you." The voice responded, as I stretched my arms and legs, and went for the door. I put my hand firmly on the door, and opened it quickly.

I was about to say something in response, but the sight behind the door smashed every single thing I had to say to tiny little pieces, along with whatever I was thinking.

For behind that door, stood a woman. Just about my height, and my god, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen or could imagine. My eyes met a pair of burgundy eyes, with pale skin and rosy-red hair surrounding it. My brain flared up, yelling 'WARNING! WARNING! EMOTION OVERLOAD! WARNING! WARNING!" My brain was going haywire, and if I hadn't been pulled back to reality.

"Uhh… you're staring." I blinked, and my brain felt like it was about to explode. "Oh, sorry, I… I didn't mean to… stare." I managed to stutter out.

"…Right. Well… the cafeteria is that way. Enjoy."

As she began to walk away, I couldn't stop myself from staring at her as she walked somewhere else. I wanted to resist; I really did; but my damn brain kept telling my eyes to stare and observe. Every. Single. Step.

_Not only are you violent, you hear voices, you look like a demon, and now you're hopelessly in love with someone who will obviously not love you back? You're real special, Jay Alkain._

I did my best to ignore Akron's grating fucking voice, but it didn't hide the fact that he was absolutely right. And damn him for that.

I ate my food in silence. It was potatoes, gravy and some sort of meat I didn't know what was. But I ate it, and it tasted like actual food, not like that one burger I managed to get back in the Satellite. Seriously, there was fucking DUST on the beef!

Okay, I'm going nuts now. Greaaat. I hurried my meal down, and went back to my room, and wasted no time in burrowing my face into my pillow. I knew that it would not keep Akron away in any way, but I did it anyway. Arrest me.

I tried to fall asleep, but every time I was almost in dreamland, Akron's laugh would ensure I didn't get any sleep. I couldn't tell if my mind was playing tricks on me, or if he was really laughing.

Probably both.

**The next morning…**

I was asked to go to Sayer's office first thing in the morning by some guy in a suit. Initially, I told him I was tired and to go away, but he and his pals wouldn't have any of that.

So they opened my door, grabbed me from my bed, and dragged me to the elevator, and led me to the top floor. We arrived at a set of big, wooden doors. They opened them, and threw me in, and then proceeded to lock the doors behind me.

I got up and saw Sayer sitting behind a Maplewood or whatever desk looking right at me. I dusted myself off, and looked Sayer in the eye.

"Sit down." He ordered, and gestured to a chair beside me. I sat down on the chair. It was lowered, so even while sitting down, Sayer towered over me. I guess he liked to look down upon people.

"So," Sayer began. "Are you ready for your training?" I nodded quickly.

"Excellent. So, here's what you do. You go out, and you beat a few duelists in a Duel." Sayer said, while I cocked my eyebrow. What had Dueling to do with training my powers?

"Why?" I asked. I could see that Sayer almost popped a vein at my words. "No questions! Just go out and do it!" He practically yelled, and I doubt not a single person in this building didn't hear his outburst.

Right now, one thing was clear to me already about Sayer.

He was an asshole.

_And a prickish one at that._

_You know, I for once agree with you._

_Oh, I'm flattered._

_Don't push your luck._

_You're no fun._

"Alright. I will." I replied, my ears were still stinging from Sayer's violent outburst. I was a hair's width from just letting Akron take over and do with him what he wanted to, but then what? This was my last sanctuary, and even if Sayer is like that, I really don't have a choice. All I can do is do what I'm told.

* * *

**A/N: So, the sub-plot begins! Jay has joined Arcadia, and tensions have already begun! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of... of...**

**uh...**

**Oh yeah, i knew i forgot something! You see, i find that The Red Demon just won't fit as an overall title for this story anymore, and so i'm changing it.**

**I've already got three ideas, but i can't decide, so i'm making a poll on my profile! Show up and vote on your favorite name!**

**Cheers,**

**Doccy Larsson Seraphim**


	8. Chapter 8: The Mark

**A/N: So sorry for the wait, but i hope this will make up for it!**

**Now, the sub-plot takes off! Prepare yourselves for intense self-hatred!**

**Kidding. Thanks to Shimmering-Sky, Mizashi Haruka, and shadowfire-phoenix for reviewing the previous chapter!**

**Now, time for a disclaimer! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, nor any original characters from the show. I do own Jay and any custom cards featured.**

**So, without further ado,**

**Let The Curtains Fall!**

* * *

"-Supernova Dragon, attack his puny excuse for a monster!"

**Name: **Supernova Dragon

**Synchro/Effect: **Once per Duel, you can pay 1000 Life Points. This card can then attack all of your opponent's monsters. Your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap cards during the Battle Phase of the turn this effect was activated. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK or DEF (Whichever is higher)

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **8

**ATK/DEF: 3000**/2100

"SUPERNOVA HYPER FLARE!" My dragon and I let loose a massive burst of energy, and in a brilliant display of fire and energy, cleared my opponent's entire field, along with his strongest monster in one fell swoop.

**Anonymous: **700 – **0**

The holograms of our Duel began to fade, but my dragon remained. All the spectators looked in awe at me and my dragon, and they all cowered as we both let out a roar of victory.

"Run along, you pathetic scum! Tell everyone that I, Akron, am here to stay!" I went into a maniacal laughter as they all scattered and ran. I slowly hovered down to the ground, and I sprouted a pair of tentacles to give some stability as I descended.

The ability to sprout tentacles that I had acquired from the now-gone Anna Alexi had proven itself quite useful. I could swing around like I was Spiderman with no difficulty at all.

It was also really useful for getting across the larger gaps. Of course, I could simply jump from building to building, but for crossing streets, it really was useful.

Today had been productive. Sayer had been so nice to spread rumors around New Domino of me, or my 'persona', Akron. Frightening how a voice in my head had become me so quickly.

Word travels too fast.

_Having fun in MY body?_

I ignored Akron's annoying voice as I leaped across the rooftops, heading back to Arcadia. Night had fallen, and most of the traffic had died down, so no one saw me swinging from rooftop to rooftop.

The wind bit into my ears, but I ignored it as I decided to return to my warm bed. But of course, I had to report to Sayer first, before I could go to bed. He had made that clear to me the first time I had been on a prowl.

"_**You will report to me next time, or I swear, I will throw you out of Arcadia!"**_

His loud words still stung in my ears as I swung over the road in one swing. I landed on top of a larger apartment building. I didn't recognize this place; was I lost?

I looked around in an attempt to try and find the Movement building, and surely, in the distance, I saw the recognizably large skyscraper that was my home.

But as I swung my way silently back towards Arcadia, my mind was clouded. Normally, Akron would be talking to me, trying to make me feel even more down. But apart from his little outburst before, he had been silent. Why?

That's what I would think, if my mind wasn't so damn lost.

That face from before, that girl's face with her beautiful eyes and hair, and the… Arrgh! _Stop it! She's never gonna like me back!_

_You're right._

I was taken aback by Akron suddenly speaking again. Normally, I would simply brush him off, but his words stayed in the back of my mind. What if he's right? I mean, look at me! I'm a monster! Girls never fall for monsters like me!

_Right again._

_Shut up!_

I gritted my teeth in an attempt to try and lock Akron the hell out of my mind.

_You'll never have her._

_Shut up!_

_You'll always be alone._

_Shut… shut up!_

_I bet she's kissing with someone else right now._

_SHUT UP!_

I fell forwards onto a rooftop, panting and exhausted. I could hear drops of liquid falling around me. It had begun to rain. My clothes began to drench, and whatever stamina I had left went away, and I fell on my back, my breathing incredibly heavy.

_Look at you, exhausted just from listening to a voice in your head! No wonder she'll never like you._

_Shut… up…_

_Already weakened, eh?_

_What… what are you?_

Akron went silent.

But after a few minutes, he spoke in a voice much, much darker than normal.

_I'll show you._

And my eyes went black.

**Somewhere else…**

I awoke to find myself on a brown, floating boulder. It was jagged and looked like it would crumble any minute. Then I looked around, and saw a spectacular sight.

I was in space, surrounded by red and yellow nebulae and brilliant shining stars that exploded into seas of fire before assembling back into completely new stars. My eyes drifted around from star to star, from supernova to supernova.

But then, the boulder I stood upon began to shake violently. I ran around, searching for a way out, but I couldn't. But as I turned around, I saw something I would never forget.

It was a being; it even looked human, except for the fact that it had no legs. It had simply sprouted out of the rock below me.

But what frightened me was how much it looked like me. It had the bandages, it had the horns, heck, it even had wings similar to them I grow when I summon Supernova Dragon.

"_**This is what I am."**_

"So… that's what you are." I spoke, both in awe and also absolutely terrified.

"_**Yes. What you see before you, is me."**_

"You're… Akron."

"_**Yes. I am Akron, the Destroyer. This is the Dark Nebula, my domain, and you will surrender its power to ME!"**_

I screamed in terror, as my eyes went blank.

I opened my eyes once again, and found myself back on the rooftop. And as I staggered onto my feet, I felt a burning on my back. It wasn't agonizing, but it still hurt.

When I got back home, I would go and examine what was wrong. And with a deep breath, I began swinging across the rooftops once again.

What was Akron referring to? What's power did he want? I didn't know.

But tomorrow, I'd find a computer and try to find out.

So far, I only had three leads.

The first was Dracomorphic Engine. Some sort of machine, likely. I remembered it from the document I found. It was ragged and ruined, but that was one of the sentences that weren't smudged out.

The second was Project Akron. This was apparently the name of some sort of project that they were working on in that facility in the Satellite, where I woke up.

Then, the last, and most likely my best lead. Chessary Corp. They were the owners of that facility, and they were bound to know what they were doing, and what happened.

Now, I was only a block from the Arcadia, and I was about to jump down to street level, so I could get inside.

But then it hit me, why not just use my tentacles to climb up to the top to Sayer's office? It wouldn't be very hard, and I could at the very least get some exercise.

**A few minutes later…**

The wind was getting pretty bad as I quickly ascended towards the top floor. My stomach rumbled; I had missed dinner, and I would likely be going to sleep on an empty stomach. Maybe I shouldn't have done this.

But it was too late to think like that. I chose this, and now the consequences hit me in the face. Or rather in the stomach, but you get my point.

I could see into every room from outside as I passed the windows. I felt bad about it, but I couldn't stop looking. In one room, two people were playing Duel Monsters. Not with Duel Disks and such, but on an old-school dueling mat.

Another room, I saw a person flicking through the channels. He barely looked at what was on before rolling onwards to the next one. I couldn't agree more, most of the stuff they show is really bad, corny, or just flat-out boring.

I was just below the top floor, now. I would just knock on Sayer's window and ask him to open it, but then I looked closer at the windows that lined his office. They were panes of glass, and therefore could not be opened.

Great. Now I had gone all this way for nothing. I was about to just jump down and just walk back inside, but curiosity caught me like a fly in a spider's web.

What was Sayer even doing at this time of the evening? Well, I didn't know. And therefore I decided to climb up again and look.

And by god, I wish I hadn't.

Because in there, in Sayer's office, I saw a table, draped in white cloth. But that wasn't important.

What was important was the two people who sat at the table.

Of course Sayer sat at one end of the table. It was his office, after all.

But I was more shocked at who was at the other end of the table.

She was. I remembered her utterly beautiful pale face, her flowing burgundy hair, her Victorian-style clothes, her bright eyes… everything.

And I felt my heart clench.

_I told you so._

I didn't even feel strong enough to try and ignore Akron's voice.

Because Akron was right. No matter what I said, no matter what I thought, it wouldn't make me forget the image before me. Of the two sitting down, eating food, chatting. My heart clenched even further when Sayer said something and she laughed.

As I felt liquid on my face again, I thought it was just raining again. But once again, I was wrong. Because the liquid didn't taste fresh and earthy, like raindrops did.

The liquid was salty.

I couldn't stand the sight of the two, sitting together, laughing, being **happy.** Why couldn't I have that? Why would I have to be like this? Condemned to be alone for all eternity?

And yet I couldn't tear my eyes off her. Seeing her smile made me feel well inside. Knowing that she was happy made me happy too. I know that sounded like something out of a cheesy romance novel, but that's how I felt!

As they finished their meal, I thought that it was best to go away now, before I was seen. I began to slowly inch down to the ground. But I wished that I had been quicker.

Because our eyes met.

Only for a second, but that second felt like an eternity. It was dark outside, so I doubt she fully saw my face, but she definitely looked me in the eye.

Then the last tentacle let go, and I plummeted to the ground.

**A few minutes later…**

I entered through the doors, walking swiftly so no one would see the tear-lines below my eyes when I walked inside.

People gave me weird looks, most likely wondering why I had arrived so late. I quickly made my way to the elevator, and quickly pressed the button to go to the third floor.

The doors closed behind me, and the elevator whirred as it began its ascent.

I got out of the elevator, and quickly headed for my room. I swiftly opened the door, and I stormed into the bathroom.

The feeling of cool water hitting my face didn't help with calming me down. It only made the lines from my tears go away.

I felt the burning on my back again, and I got my jacket and shirt off, so I could examine the burning on my back.

On my back, was a symbol. It was the exact same symbol I saw when I Dueled with Anna, when we activated that Field Spell… Seal of the Darkstar, wasn't it? When we activated it, the seal appeared on the ground below us.

Why did I have it on my back?

* * *

**A/N: And once again the day comes to an end.**

**Thank you very much for reading, and i encourage you to review and leave your opinion on what you thought of the story.**

**And this time, i'll be trying something new. There's a lot of aspiring authors out there, and most (sadly) get overshadowed by the bigger, more popular stories.**

**So, i encourage you all to read some of them. They're mostly decent, but sometimes you can find gold. (*cough* The Scarlet Eyes of the Harukanian Phoenix *cough*)**

**Remember, one review can make a massive difference.**

**Cheers,**

**Doccy Larsson Seraphim**


	9. Chapter 9: The Collar

**A/N: Yay, it's me again!**

**First, holy moley, The Darkness Within has reached 800+ views! You guys are so awesome!**

**I'm so sorry this took so long, and so i hope that this chapter is worth the wait. Also, let us offer a congratulation for Shimmering-Sky, who has finished her Blue Sky story after 4 years. It's great, and i reccommend you go read it. It's long, but it's good.**

**Remember, i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, nor do i own Sayer/Divine or Aki/Akiza.**

**Now, without further ado,**

**Let The Curtains Fall!**

* * *

My back felt like it was on fire. I could see the mark on my back glow a dim purple light as I turned my back slightly towards the mirror. What was this mark?

The mark began to glow brighter, and my skull felt like it was tightening around my brain. I gritted my teeth to try and will the pain away, but it was simply too great, and I fell to the ground, my brain thumping in agony.

"_**You are my vessel for all eternity."**_

What was that voice in my head? It wasn't Akron's voice. This voice was dark and demonic, and every word felt like it engraved itself in my mind with a red-hot steel mark.

I grabbed the sink in front of me, and pulled myself up again. I felt sick, like I would fall over any minute.

And so I vomited into the sink.

The bitter, disgusting taste of gall remained in my mouth long after I had thrown up what was left in my stomach.

I turned on the water, and let the sick flush down the drain. It was quick; I hadn't had much to eat, and so there weren't any big lumps.

I looked into the mirror, breathing heavily from my sudden outburst of illness. I decided that water would help; and so I splashed a handful of water on my face.

It felt refreshing, as always, but the feeling quickly went away, unlike the other times, where it stayed for a while. I felt like I was about to vomit again, but this time I rushed to the toilet, and I managed to open the lid before the gall flew out of my mouth, and into the toilet.

I immediately flushed the toilet, and decided that I needed to wash the taste of gall in my mouth away. And so I turned on the water, and drinked a handful of water.

The disgusting taste went away soon enough, and so I put my clothes back on. Sayer wanted his report, and I didn't want to think what would happen if I wasn't quick enough to tell him.

I splashed water onto my face one last time, and then went out into the hallway, heading for the elevator.

I pressed the button, and patiently waited for the elevator to arrive. But it seemed to take forever to arrive. I knew that this building was big, and that the elevator would take a short while to arrive.

I began tapping my foot impatiently on the floor, until finally, the elevator arrived, and the doors opened.

And our eyes met again.

She was in the elevator, and the moment the doors opened about halfway, we were staring at eachother.

My brain was on fire._ What if she recognized me? What if she began to think I'm a weird stalker? Oh man, I am done for!_

_You sure are._

_Shut up!_

"Hello? You awake?" I heard her say. Truth be told, I didn't really hear what she said. I was too caught up in how unbelievably sweet her voice sounded. It sounded like I was swept down a soft river of sweet milk, while the sweet scent of roses was eminent around me. Yeah, it sounds cheesy and corny, I KNOW. But it was how I felt, and damnit, I'm not gonna lie!

"Hello?" I blinked, seeing her wave her hand in front of me in an attempt to bring me back to reality. I felt dizzy, the scent of roses clouding my thoughts. Akron was saying some sort of snarky comment, but I couldn't hear him. Not that I wanted to, either. Right now, I couldn't care less about what he was saying.

My sight went black, as I heard a loud;

'THUMP'

And then I was out cold.

* * *

**Later…**

The first thing I felt was the back of my head. It was sore, and I made a noise. I didn't know what kind of voice, but a noise I made, I knew that much.

I opened my eyes, and what I saw was blurry. The only thing I could make out was the ceiling, which was white, just like in my own room.

Next, I saw that the sun was shining. So I had been out for a long time. When I fainted, it was late in the evening, so I must have been out for several hours.

My vision began to clear, and so I began to turn my head to look around where I was. My first idea was that I was back in my own room, but- wait a minute.

I fainted by the elevator, no way I just walked back to my own room. Either someone must have carried me, or maybe Akron took over. But then he'd probably go on a rampage, and I'd wake up in an alley, not in a soft bed.

Then someone must have dragged me in here. But who could have-

Hold on.

What was the last I saw before I went out cold?

My brain instantly lit on fire as I found my answer.

Her.

Was she really that beautiful? That I **fainted **because she practically made my mind go blank? What was wrong with me? Why was I like this?

Was Akron right?

Was I in _**LOVE?!**_

_No. _I thought. _It'll only make you feel worse. It's just puppy love, you just think she's pretty, that's all. _My thoughts began to calm down as I heard water rinsing not far away.

_I'm not in love, I'm not in love, I'm not in love, I'm not in love, I'm not in love! _I kept repeating it in my mind. The sound of rinsing water faded, and I heard footsteps.

_I'm not in love, I'm not in love, I'm not in love,_ I continued as out of the corner of my eye, I saw her walking towards me with a small towel in her hands. _I'm not in love, I'm not in- I'm in love,_ _I'm in love, I'm in love! Oh crap!_

I tried to close my eyes, in an attempt to fool her into thinking I was still sleeping. With those thoughts I was having right now, I was about to burst, and that would be bad. Really bad.

And so I closed my eyes, blocking my vision in an honestly pathetic attempt to quell my emotions. What? I was desperate!

And it worked… for about three seconds. For when I felt a moist warmth cover my forehead, my eyes flickered open immediately.

And then my eyes met her hazel-colored eyes.

Crap.

I felt tense as our stares remained fixed; the only thing that interrupted out eye contact was us having to blink in order to keep our eyes from getting dry.

"Uhh…" I began. I didn't know what to say, but I had to break the ice. "Hi?" I managed to stutter out. I could feel the blush going right to my head. My only consolation was that she was blushing as well.

"…Hi." She returned. That voice went straight to my head. I did my best to keep myself focused and not faint again.

"So… where am i?" I asked. I needed to know, and I also needed something to get my mind off of her.

"You're in my room. You passed out by the elevator, and so I dragged you in here." She said. Now I felt bad. I felt bad that I had caused her such an inconvenience.

"Oh…I'm sorry." I managed to mutter.

"It's okay. Just try not to pass out again, right?" She said with a smile.

"…I will. Thank you." I said, smiling as well. Her smile widened a little, and she moved away so I could get out of her bed. I was still wearing my clothes; and that was a good thing. She might have seen the mark on my back.

I was still blushing like a madman when I walked over to the door. I was about to open it and walk away, but something stopped me. So I turned around, and asked.

"…What's your name?" I asked, stuttering. _What if she just threw me out? What if she's get mad or something, what if-_

"I'm Akiza." She said with a smile. My train of doubt grinded to a halt immediately. _I guess she doesn't hate me for yesterday._ "I'm Jay." I smiled back.

"Well… I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Maybe we will."

I walked out feeling ecstatic. _She doesn't hate me! Maybe we'll even be friends! Or even best friends, and then we'll go out in the city, then we'll eat at diners, and be like a sweet romantic couple! Then I could confess over a beautiful dinner, and then we'll-_

_You really think that's gonna happen? You really think it's gonna be that easy? Or did you forget what you saw yesterday?_

Akron was right. I began to see it all again. How she and Sayer laughed, how she **smiled **in his presence. Once again my heart felt like all life was getting squeezed out of it.

A tear fell from my eye as I walked over to the elevator.

* * *

**Later…**

I could smell the scent of burning wood when I entered Sayer's neatly decorated office. I hated it to begin with, and now, after what I saw yesterday, I hated it even more.

And the ancipitation for how Sayer would yell at me this time made it even worse.

"Sit down." Sayer commanded, and I followed. I sat down on the uncomfortable chair that stood in front of his desk.

"You took your time." Sayer said coldly.

"I know, but I-" I tried to explain myself, but Sayer was quick to interrupt me.

"So, as a precaution, I've had a collar put on your neck." I immediately brought my hand to my neck, and sure enough, there was a thin strap around my neck, with some sort of small metal things attached.

"If you should be disobedient again, well, let me show you." Sayer pulled out a small button on a small device. He adjusted some sort of gauge, and pressed the button.

And the collar began to send high voltage through my body. I fell to my knees, screaming in pain as I desperately tried to get the collar off. I could see Sayer smiling with glee.

And slowly, the electricity drained me of my strength, and I fell on the floor on my stomach. Then the current stopped, and there I was. On the floor, panting heavily from the hellish ordeal I had just gone through.

"Now," Sayer began. "You will obey me, and everything I say you must do, you WILL do. Understand?" I nodded my head weakly. "Good. From now on, you will call me Master Sayer, and you will only speak when spoken to. Understand?"

I nodded in response, and immediately, the current returned, and I was met with the same agony once again. "Not good enough, Jay. Try again."

"Y-Yes Master Sayer." I spoke out-of-breath, and on the verge of fainting from the agony, that though had stopped for now. "Good." He said, sounding satisfied. "You may leave now."

I pulled myself up, and began to walk to the door. I opened it, and began to walk along the hallway to the elevator.

I didn't make it that far. My legs suddenly went limp, and I was on my stomach once again. But I didn't have any intention of staying here.

And so I used my arms, which were luckily still working, to drag myself along the floor to the elevator. I could just raise my hand far enough to hit the button to call the elevator, and the doors opened with a loud 'PING'.

I dragged myself into the elevator, and ensured that my legs wouldn't be caught in the door. Then I had to press the button for third floor to get to my room, but my arm wouldn't go that far.

And so I grabbed the small steel pipe that you could hold onto while the elevator was moving, to try and pull myself up so I could press the button. My legs felt like they would snap at any time, and tears began to well up in my eyes from the agony I was in right now, and worse, my vision began to fade.

My eyes went against my will and began closing as the button was almost in reach._ Just a little further, just a little further…_

A soft 'click' was all I heard before my body fell to the floor. I cried out in pain, and my eyes snapped open. The elevator was going down. I did it.

The loud 'PING' noise signaled that I had arrived. That I was now close to the bed I so desperately needed right now. My stomach rumbled in hunger, but that was impossible to please right now.

No way I could get any food while being forced to use my arms to drag my entire body around.

And after 30 minutes of agony, where I was running off my anger, I finally managed to drag myself to the door and open it.

My room had never seemed so safe before. And my bed felt like I was on a cloud, high in the sky, without any troubles. Where I was free from Sayer, free from Sector Security, free from Akron, and free from my dreams. I had all I wanted there. Peace, tranquility, somewhere to truly call home.

Oh how I wish that was my reality.

* * *

**A/N: And so, another chapter of The Darkness Within is over! I hope you enjoyed it, and remember to REVIEW. REVIEWS mean motivation, motivation means faster chapters!**

**School work and exams are going to slow down progress a bit, but i promise that i won't give up on The Darkness Within.**

**Once again, huge thanks to Shimmering-Sky for massive support and help with The Darkness Within.**

**Cheers,**

**Doccy Larsson Seraphim**


	10. Chapter 10: Dracomorphic Engine?

**A/N: I'm sorry for neglecting you all, but I have a reason or two for being away for so long.**

**1: I've been busy with Physics and Chemistry.**

**2: There's simply too many good stories to keep up with! With both Crimson Feathers, The Next Psychic Duelist, Shimmer, the list goes on and on!**

**So, I hope that this will satisfy your needs for more Akron-y goodness. Yes, he's back!**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling.**

**Let the Curtains Fall!**

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a dark place. There was little light, but the light slowly expanded, revealing my surroundings.

I was on a dueling arena, with my Duel Disk on my arm, with several cards on it. I saw my Nova Phoenix Blaster on the disk, but otherwise, my field was empty.

My opponent was masked, and wore a cloak, concealing his or her features.

Then, a bright light enveloped us both, and from sky descended a dragon with thorny tentacles, and rose-like petals on its wings.

"Stay away from me!" My opponent yelled. The voice was female, and eerily familiar to me. "I activate Black Rose Dragon's ability! By removing one Plant-Type monster from my Graveyard from play, it forces your bird into Attack Position, and reduces its attack to 0!" I saw the shadow of a plant enter the dragon's maw, and thorny tentacles envelop my firebird, and lift it into the air.

**Nova Phoenix Blaster's ATK: **2200 – **0**

"And now, I'll make you feel pain as I have! Black Rose Dragon, attack! Black Rose Flare!" The rosy dragon let loose a blast of dark fire at my Phoenix, and blasted it to bits. But the fire continued, and struck me, singing my clothes and skin.

**Jay: **2700 – **300**

I was out of breath, but I couldn't stop. "I activate Nova Phoenix Blaster's special effect! By halving my Life Points, I can Special Summon one Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck!"

**Jay: **300 – **150**

"Arise, Supernova Dragon!" I roared, as the mighty dragon rose behind me. It's six wings and bladed tail, and it's black and red color felt invigorating, like it filled me with confidence.

**Name: **Supernova Dragon

**Synchro/Effect: **Once per Duel, you can pay 1000 Life Points. This card can then attack all monsters your opponent controls. Your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap cards during the Battle Phase of the turn you activated this effect. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK or DEF (whichever is higher)

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **8

**ATK/DEF: 3000**/2100

I could sense my opponent cower. She was afraid, she knew that I had won. But why was she afraid? I wouldn't harm her!

"Supernova Dragon, attack! Supernova Hyper Flare!" My dragon let loose a massive blast of spectacular red and yellow-colored fire at the rosy dragon, and it screeched in pain as it was enveloped by bright fire.

**Black Rose: **600 – **0**

**Winner: **Jay Alkain

My opponent staggered on her feet, attempting to back away from me, as I slowly approached her. "No! Stay away!" She slapped a card on her Duel Disk, and some sort of rose-red energy blasted me to the ground, and my vision went black.

**Midday, Jay's Room**

My eyes burst open in surprise, and I immediately raised myself up from my bed, and looked around. I was still in my room, with no one else, and no nasty surprises.

My legs still hurt like all hell, but not as much as they did when I went to sleep. Then I remembered the collar. I remembered the pain Sayer inflicted on me.

And I decided at that moment, that Sayer was a prick.

But what was that dream about? Who was that woman? My brain began hurting again, and my vision went blank again.

**Somewhere else…**

I felt thirsty, hungry, and exhausted. My hands dragged me along the dirt slowly but steadily. I licked my lips, and noticed some dirt on my lips. I quickly swallowed it, I needed something in my stomach.

The sun was scorching hot, and I felt my skin practically burn as I shuffled along the dirt. I could hear steps around me. People were walking by, but none even sparing as much as a thought for me.

After what felt like several years, my exhaustion finally grew too large, and so I sunk down on the ground, struggling to even breathe. I was _dying._

And just as I was about to give up and accept my fate, a hand grabbed mine. It was large and rough, and I pulled me up from the dirt. There, my tired eyes met with the face of a man. He looked old, around early 50'ies. He had long, gray hair, and a pair of tiny spectacles on his face.

"Come now. Let's find you something to eat." He spoke.

I recognized that voice. I had heard that voice before, in the concrete facility in the Sattellite!

* * *

**Back in Jay's Room**

I began coughing profusely, and my eyes fluttered open once again. Who was that man I saw?

_Well, I still have a few clues. Let's see if there's a computer somewhere. _I hoped that the internet might shed some light on recent events. Chessary Corp was the words that clicked the most, and so I assumed that it would provide the best insight.

And so began my search for a computer.

* * *

**Arcadia Movement, Still Midday (Suprisingly)**

I must have been walking around in the Arcadia building for hours, trying to find a computer, but apparently, Sayer's banned the things. I was told it was because "All they did was making our brains dumber and more foolish." I didn't believe a word of that.

He had them banned because he didn't want anyone in the Arcadia Movement to read anything that could potentially ruin their perspective on the Arcadia Movement.

It was like we were basically in a dictatorship, where Sayer decided everything. If you wanted to do something, you usually needed Sayer's permission. And Sayer didn't give permission to just anyone.

I was lucky that I even got to go outside, so that I could "send a message" in the underground dueling business. In there, I wasn't known as Jay Alkain. I was known as Akron, the Rex Tremendae. The Terrible Majesty.

And I enjoyed it. Listening to the crowd, hearing them chant: _"Rex Tremendae! Rex Tremendae! Rex Tremendae!"_

My search was long and dull, and eventually, I gave up trying to find a PC.

But then it clicked. Libraries usually had computers one could temporarily use, right? Then, when Sayer sends me out to send another "message", I could stop by and use a computer! It was brilliant!

But getting permission to go outside to send a message, would mean entering the lion's den. I'd have to go meet Sayer.

I swallowed hard, and headed for the elevator.

* * *

**Sayer's Office**

I knocked softly on the door. I half-expected Sayer to hit the electricity again, and send me to the floor again the moment I entered into his office.

"Come in." Sayer's malicious voice rung out from behind the door. I swallowed a lump, and I slowly opened the door.

Sayer was behind his wooden desk as always. His eyes were fixed on his computer, but they looked up into mine when I had taken a few steps closer.

"What can I do for you, Jay?" Sayer asked with his usual venomous voice. His lips curled into a smile as fake as… well, I don't really have a suitable metaphor for that one, but I just knew it was fake.

"Well," I began. I found myself unable to say anything, and I began to stutter.

"Well what, Jay? What do you want?"

"I'd ask if I could… go outside for a few hours. I, uh… I need to Duel a little. I'm getting itchy about it, you know?" I lied. Well, okay, i wasn't lying. I felt like Dueling, but finding out more about Chessary was more important.

"Hm… I suppose you can." Sayer replied, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Which I quickly wished I hadn't done, since I'm sure Sayer noticed.

"Just be back before nightfall, or else." Sayer added slyly.

I felt the collar tighten, like it sensed what was to come. I could barely breathe as I walked out of his office.

* * *

**New Domino City Streets**

I wrapped my cloak made of stolen fabric around me, hiding my true appearance from all the other people around me.

Heck, the mark on my face would be enough to make the average person _faint _from fear. I had the Facility's Black Mark, the mark of a man on Death Row. The mark of a man who had committed crimes so heinous, he was deemed unfit to walk even the streets of the Satellite.

To their eyes, I was an abomination, just for having this mark. What powers I possessed only led their beliefs further towards their answer.

I was a demon, walking among the humans.

And demons aren't very popular in their eyes.

But as I walked on the streets of New Domino, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. Like a pair of eyes were fixed on me, like someone was following me.

I quickly dismissed it, though. I thought it was probably what Sayer said before. I wouldn't be surprised if he had sent people after me to monitor me and everything I did.

Finally, after a good half hour of walking, I arrived in front of the library. The place was huge, as in really huge, like 'This could almost be a shopping mall' big.

I breathed in deep, and walked through the set of swing doors, and into the library.

* * *

**New Domino Library**

Chessary. The word was still on my mind as I entered the library.

As any stereotypical library, it was reasonably quiet. People were reading books, searching for books, or something similar. My point is, that the place was filled with books.

Like, FILLED with the things. Row after row after row of books about stuff I didn't know or care about.

It took me thirty minutes just to find a computer that I could search on. But as I finally stepped up to the computer, I heard footsteps behind me. I immediately turned around, and saw a flash of burgundy-red cloth vanish behind one of the massive bookshelves.

I quickly walked over to the bookshelf where I saw the cloth, but when I turned towards where it ran off to, there was nothing there.

I held my hand to my forehead. What was wrong with me? First I begin dreaming about weird stuff, and then I began seeing things?

_You really are going crazy, ah?_

Akron really liked to barge into my thoughts whenever I least wanted him to. I was sick of it already, but what could I do about it? He was in my **head**, whether I liked it or not.

I shrugged it off, and headed back to the computer. Time to get some answers.

I cracked my knuckles, and put my fingers on the keyboard. First things first, _Chessary. _I hit up the first webpage on the search list.

_Chessary Nano-and-Bioengineering is at the forefront of the development of Ener-D, creating safe and beneficial technology for you and your family. No others can ever hope to match up with the devotion and enthusiasm of our scientists. We aim to provide you and your family with highly efficient and cheap products to help keep you and your family safe from harm._

Of course, I scrolled away from that webpage immediately. It reeked of propaganda, and propaganda is never a reliable source of information.

A few pages later, another page caught my attention. It was an article about Chessary, written by a Carly Carmine. The headline was 'Chessary Corp performs strange experiments?'

_Chessary Corporation have recently set up a facility in the Satellite, and people nearby have reported having heard strange noises from the facility at night. Why they would set up such a facility is unknown to me, and all my attempts to get an interview with the head of the facility, Chessary's top scientist, William Edgar Kroe, have all been met with silence. I highly suspect that there's something up with the facility, especially after some research from a source which I will not reveal, that Chessary have developed a machine they call the 'Dracomorphic Engine'. This was Carly Carmine. I hope to return to you all with more secrets about Chessary Corporation._

That article was a lot more interesting. Reports about 'strange noises'? Dracomorphic Engine? I heard that before. In that document back in the facility I woke up in!

I hit up a local map, searching for the location of anywhere related to Chessary Corp. Immediately after, the map showed a location around 40 kilometers from here. Another facility, where Chessary manufactured most of their products, which were then shipped from there to stores around New Domino.

So there was my next destination. And hopefully my answers would be there too.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope this was enough for every reader. Remember to REVIEW! Reviews give authors like me confidence, and confidence leads to more chapters sooner!**

**Next chapter will give a lot of information, so i hope you'll be ready, cause it's gonna be pretty sickening. If you're easily disturbed, then i reccommend NOT reading it.**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and i hope to see you around again another time!**

**Cheers,**

**Doccy Larsson Seraphim**


	11. Chapter 11: The Scarfed Ones

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to the longest chapter I've ever written. It's long, and long for a reason.**

***ahem***

**Exams are starting soon, and so I won't have much time to write on for this story. I won't abandon it, i promise you all that.**

**Second, we have peaked 1000+ views, and that calls for celebration, with a chapter over 5000 words long!**

**Once again, i will say the magic words!**

**Let the curtains fall!**

* * *

**New Domino Industrial District, Afternoon**

You'd be surprised. Even with how glamorous New Domino looks on the main streets; every city has its dark alleyways. And the path to the factory of course HAD to be in one of the more 'remote' locations in New Domino.

The place resembled the Satellite in an eerie manner. Gravel and non-functional machinery all over the place. The smell of oil, gasoline and stuff like that was all over the place. I felt like vomiting most of the time, the smell was that pungent, but most of the time, I didn't really actually pay attention to the smell.

You see, my feelings for factory districts are a mixed bag; plenty of high places to scout out and monitor the area, but of course, someone else could do that too. And here, people were running around like wildfire.

Not employed security, which Chessary might have hired to protect their property, it was lowlifes, clad in ragged and dirty clothing, and almost all armed with Duel Disks.

It would only be a matter of time before a few foolhardy bastards decided to challenge me. And well, I kinda hoped some would. All this sneaking about was getting boring.

I gave my deck a spare glance. My Deck, the warriors of Nova. We had not lost before, although we had a close one a few weeks ago. That Anna Alexi, she seemed to counter everything I did. It was luck, and luck only that enabled me to defeat her.

Had I not drawn Nova Star, I would have been defeated by her Venomminaga. And I dared not think of what would have happened if I lost.

But that Field Spell, what was it called, Seal of the Darkstar? It wasn't in my Deck, that's for sure. And, I just seemed to play it out of instinct. Like I just did it without thinking about it.

Why? And what is this 'Darkstar'?

My thoughts were interrupted by two mangy-looking people stepping out in front of me. They were both wearing ragged clothing, and both were wielding Duel Disks.

Lucky me.

"What're you doin' in our territory, punk?" The guy on the left spoke.

"Nothing. Just out for a walk." I retorted.

"Well, if you wanna walk, then it's gotta be somewhere else. 'Cause we don't like strangers in our territory." He said, taking a step towards me.

"Your territory? I thought this was a free city."

"You can think all you want. Now hand over your Deck."

"Who, me? You want my Deck?"

"Yeah. Now fork it over, punk?"

"Well, if you want it that bad… then come and get it!" I said, whipping out my own Duel Disk.

"You're a real sucker for punishment, eh? Well, my buddy an' I are gonna show you how to Duel!"

"**Duel!"**

**Players:**

**Jay Alkain: **4000 LP

**Thug 1: **4000 LP

**Thug 2: **4000 LP

**Notes: **Thug 1 and 2 Duel together. Due to the official 2-on-1 rules, Jay gets the first turn. No players can attack on their first turn. If Jay's LP reaches 0, Thug 1 and 2 win. If both Thug 1 and 2's LP reach 0, Jay wins.

**Turn Order: **Jay -) Thug 1 -) Thug 2

**Duel Protocol: Ready**

**Initiating Duel**

"As per the rules, I'll go first! And here comes my draw!" I said, as I gently pulled the first draw from my Deck.

"I'll start things off nice and simple. I'll summon Nova Gatherer in Attack Position!"

**Name: **Nova Gatherer

**Tuner/Effect: **When this card is Summoned in face-up Attack Position, add 1 Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. When a 'Solanus' Spell Card is activated, gain 500 Life Points.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **3

**ATK/DEF: 1200**/300

A petite girl wearing red and black clothing with a long skirt, and big red eyes, with a red hood and she twirled a straw basket around as she rose up from the ground.

"Do you call that a monster? It's just a little girl! I thought you'd try to win!" One of my opponent's taunted.

"Taunt all you want, 'cause I don't care. And seeing as Gatherer has been summoned in Attack Position, I get to add a Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I'll pick Solanus Jump!" I said, as my Deck pushed out the card from my Deck for me to add to my hand.

"Then I'll throw a pair of facedowns for good measure." I said as I slapped the two cards into their slots, and the corresponding oversized cards appeared face down on my field.

"That marks the end of my turn." I said. "Let's see what you two can dish up with."

"More than you can, punk! I draw!" The first thug roared as he yanked the card out of his Duel Disk.

"I'll summon Vorse Raider, in Attack Position!"

**Name: **Vorse Raider

**Normal Monster**

**Attribute: **Dark

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: 1900**/1200

A horrid warrior rose from the earth wielding something like a crisscross between a spear and an axe took to the field. 1900 Attack Points was a lot for a Level 4. My Gatherer made a scared face as he arrived. I didn't like the sight of him either.

"Then it's my partner's turn!" He declared. No spells or Traps? This wouldn't take very long.

"And I'll use that turn! Draw!"

"First, I'll play Ookazi!"

**Name: **Ookazi

**Spell Card**

**Effect: **Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

"This lil' piece of hardware deals 800 damage to you directly! Let 'em have it!" Thug 2 cheered as the hologram of a burning house rose around me, and the house caved in around me, and I bended down on my knee with my arms shielding me.

**Jay's LP: **4000 -) 3200

"Then I'll summon Big Shield Gardna in Defense Mode!"

**Name: **Big Shield Gardna

**Effect: **During either player's turn, when this face-down card (and no other cards) is targeted by a Spell Card: Change this card to face-up Defense Position, and if you do, negate the Spell Card's activation. If this card is attacked, change it to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step.

**Attribute: **Earth

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: **100/**2600**

A heavily muscled warrior carrying a really big shield jumped forth on Thug 2's field, and immediately crouched down in defense. With 2600 Defense Points, I'd have to leave that thing alone for a bit. I had an idea for a combo, but right now I needed to just try and keep my Life Points safe until then, and maybe mess with the two until then.

"Then I'll end my turn." Thug 2 said, as the oversized card appeared on his field.

"My turn!" I declared as I pulled out my next card. Solanus Tight-Seal. Not really what I needed, but it wasn't the worst possible draw.

"I'll activate my Spell Card, Solanus Jump!"

**Name:** Solanus Jump

**Spell Card**

**Effect: **Target 1 Level 3 or lower 'Nova' monster you control. It can attack your opponent directly this turn, and cannot be destroyed by card effects. Other monsters you control cannot attack this turn. If this card is in your Graveyard during your Draw Phase, you can shuffle it into your Deck instead of drawing a card.

"I haven't seen that card before. What's it do?" Thug 1 asked.

"This card lets me choose one Level 3 or below Nova monster on my Field, and it can attack directly this turn! And I, of course choose Gatherer as my target! _Let the stars take hold!_" I said as a small red star appeared before Gatherer. She giggled, and put it into her basket.

"And, since I activated a Solanus Spell Card, my Gatherer's effect activates, granting me an additional 500 Life Points!" Gatherer turned to me, and picked up a bundle of small flowers that glowed like the stars from her basket. She threw them at me, and they slowly drifted down around me while sparkling beautifully like small stars.

**Jay's LP: **3200 -) 3700

"And then, I'll have Gatherer attack you there directly!" I said, pointing at Thug 2. "Gatherer, hit him with Shining Nova!" The sweet little girl yanked a small crystal ball out from her basket, which glowed a faint, red light. She then hurled it at Thug 2, and the crystal ball exploded in spectacular fashion. When the dust cleared, the thug had sears all over his clothes, courtesy of my powers.

"What the- this guy makes real battle damage! He's some sort of psychic!" Thug 2 yelled.

"Yeah, I'm a psychic. And I'm gonna make you regret you even crossed my path."

_Not bad, Jay. Still, if I were Dueling, we'd already won. But I'll settle for watching them squirm._

**Thug 2: **4000 -) 2800

"That'll be enough for now. Let's see what you can do." I taunted.

"Oh I will! I draw!" Thug 1 said, as he yanked his card out.

"I'll summon Hanewata in Attack Mode!" He said, as he slapped the card onto his Duel Disk.

**Name: **Hanewata

**Tuner/Effect: **During either player's turn, you can discard this card to make any effect damage you take this turn 0.

**Attribute: **Light

**Level: **1

**ATK/DEF: 200**/300

Hanewata was basically a small furball with big blue eyes. It was kinda cute, but that I wasn't interested in. I was more interested in the Level 5 Synchro he was about to summon.

"And then, I'll Tune my Level 4 Vorse Raider, with my Level 1 Hanewata!" Thug 1 spoke, as the furball turned into a green ring, and Vorse Raider leaped into the air, and jumped through the ring, and turned into four shining stars. Both were then enveloped in the shining white light.

"I Synchro Summon, Scarred Warrior!"

When the light faded, stood a powerful, scarred warrior. He was very heavily muscled, and his head was wrapped in bandages, and had a robotic right eye. His entire right arm was wrapped in bandages, and he lacked a hand. In the place of his hand was a blade. Parts of his body was replaced with mechanical repairs, and he had a menacing look on his face.

**Name: **Scarred Warrior

**Synchro/Effect: **Your opponent cannot target face-up Warrior-Type monsters for attacks, except this one. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed.

**Attribute: **Earth

**Level: **5

**ATK/DEF: 2100**/1000

"Now, I'll attack your silly little Gatherer with my Warrior! Scarred Warrior, attack Nova Gatherer! Scarred Battle Strike!" Thug 1 declared as his Scarred Warrior rushed forward towards Gatherer, who tried to shield herself with her small arms.

"I activate my face-down card, Ascendance of Stars!" I declared, as my left face-down card flipped face-up.

**Name: **Ascendance of Stars

**Counter Trap Card**

**Effect: **When a Level 4 or lower 'Nova' Monster in face-up Attack Position is declared the target of an attack: Return the monster to your hand, and Special Summon 1 'Nova' monster from your hand.

"And I'll use its effect to return Gatherer to my hand," I said, as the sweet Gatherer turned into a small red ball of light, which quickly flew back to my hand.

"And then I'll use its other effect to Special Summon another Nova from my hand! And the monster I choose is…this guy! Come on out, Reflector!"

**Name: **Nova Reflector

**Effect: **When this card is Summoned, place 3 Reflect Counters on this card. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card cannot attack. If a monster attacks this card, you can remove 1 Reflect Counter from this card. If you remove 1 Reflect Counter from this card; all Battle Damage is inflicted to your opponent instead. If there is no Reflect Counters on this card, destroy this card.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **6

**ATK/DEF: 0**/0

From the sky, a massive shard of glass fell down and wedged itself in the ground.

"Hah! You think a shard of glass can stop my Scarred Warrior?! Scarred Warrior, attack that piece of glass!" Thug 1 roared arrogantly as the warrior stormed forward once again.

He fell for it.

"I activate Reflector's Special Ability! Up to three times from when he's Summoned, when he battles a monster, all battle damage goes to you!" I declared, as when Scarred Warrior was about to slash at the shard, he stopped and looked into the mirror at his own reflection. The reflection then leapt out of the shard and charged at his master, who barely managed to raise his Duel Disk before the blade struck him, leaving a slash on his clothes.

Thug 1: 4000 -) 1900

"You-you're right!" Thug 1 said to Thug 2. "He's some sort of demon! He's a monster!"

Part of me wanted to stop dueling right then and there. Part of me wanted to yell that I sure as hell didn't ask for these powers, and I sure as hell didn't ask for some sort of demonic entity to live inside my head.

However, that part wasn't in control. The part that was in control was telling me to keep dueling. _If they wanna call me a demon, then I'll be a demon._

"Oh I'm gonna make you regret you called me that. I dare you to say it again." They both stayed silent.

"Well? Are you gonna forfeit, or are you gonna end your turn?" I snarled.

"Y-yeah. I'll throw a facedown and end my turn." Thug 1 replied as the oversized card appeared on his field.

"Then it's my move!" Thug 2 growled as he yanked the card out of his Duel Disk.

"I'll release my Big Shield Gardna to Advance Summon Salvage Warrior!" Thug 2 declared.

**Name: **Salvage Warrior

**Effect: **When this card is Tribute Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Tuner monster from your hand or Graveyard.

**Attribute: **Water

**Level: **5

**ATK/DEF: 1900**/1600

Salvage Warrior was a mix of both fat and muscled. He had a blue helmet on, and carried a long chain in his hands.

"And when I Advance Summon Salvage Warrior, I can bring out one Tuner monster in our Graveyards! And I'll bring out my buddy's Hanewata back to the field! Go, Chain Salvage!" He declared, and Salvage Warrior threw his chain to Thug 1's Graveyard, and pulled the furball back to the field.

"And now, I'll Tune my Level 5 Salvage Warrior, with my Level 1 Hanewata!" Hanewata glowed, and turned into a green ring. Salvage Warrior leaped into the air, through the ring, and turned into five glowing stars. Then, a white beam of light went through the ring along the stars.

"I Synchro Summon, Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!"

Gaia Knight was a strong warrior, clad in thick blue armor, and wielded two big lances. He rode on an awe-inspiring steed, who also wore spiked armor.

**Name: **Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth

**Synchro Monster**

**Attribute: **Earth

**Level: **6

**ATK/DEF: 2600**/800

Even with 2600 Attack Points staring me down, I wasn't fazed. My Reflector still had 2 Reflect Counters, and so I was safe. He could attack all he wanted to, he could-

"I activate my face-down card! Raigeki Break!" Thug 1 declared, interrupting my thoughts.

**Name: **Raigeki Break

**Trap Card**

**Effect:** Discard 1 card to target 1 card on the field; destroy it.

"I'll discard 1 card, and then I can destroy 1 card on your field! Say goodbye to Reflector!" He finished, and a bolt of red lighting shot out from the card and struck my Reflector, destroying it. And now that it was destroyed, it went to the Banished pile.

Damn it. And the card I had face-down wouldn't be much help either.

"Gaia Knight attacks you directly, demon! Spiral Shave!" He roared as the knight rushed forward, both lances directed at me. I was gonna take a big hit, I- wait.

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell card, Solanus Tight-Seal!"

**Name: **Solanus Tight-Seal

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Effect: **All Battle Damage you would have taken this turn is halved.

A barrier surrounded me, protecting me from Gaia's wrath, but as his lances struck the barrier, a stream of energy came from the point of impact towards me, and I crouched down in response.

**Jay's LP: **3700 -) 2400

"Haha! You just got played, demon! Hahaha!" The two began laughing. I could feel the anger rising within me.

"AAAARGH! YOU'RE GONNA REGRET CALLING ME THAT! I DRAW!" I snarled. I was pissed off now. Really angry.

"I summon to the field, Nova Gatherer, in Attack Position!" I snarled as the petite girl reappeared on the field, twirling her basket around as usual.

"Then I'll activate my face-down card, Antasmal Fury!"

**Name: **Antasmal Fury

**Trap Card**

**Effect: **Target 1 Synchro Monster your Opponent controls, Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with ATK equal or lower to the targeted monster. It cannot attack, and it's Level is reduced by 1.

"So welcome to the field, Nova Destroyer!"

**Name: **Nova Destroyer

**Effect: **If your opponent controls a monster(s) and you do not control any monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card battles with an Effect Monster, negate its effects and destroy it without applying damage calculation. This card can then attack again.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **6

**ATK/DEF: 2200/**900

The armored warrior rose to my field with his massive blade once again. His black-and-red armor was a familiar sight now. He was strong, and my duels showed that.

**Nova Destroyer's Level: **6 -) 5

"And now, I'll Tune my Level 5 Nova Destroyer with my Level 3 Nova Gatherer!" Gatherer threw up a massive pile of flowers into the air which sparkled and covered her as she turned into energy. The energy then turned into three dark red rings which aligned themselves. Destroyer then jumped into the rings, and turned into five shining stars. Both the stars and the rings were then enveloped in a brilliant red beam of light.

"I Synchro Summon, Supernova Dragon!" I roared, and the beam of light exploded into a massive brilliant red nova of light which sent several loose things flying, and knocked both my opponents to their knees.

And when the light faded, stood my dragon. It's six wings and bladed tails emanated terror and strength.

**Name:** Supernova Dragon

**Synchro/Effect:** Once per Duel, you can pay 1000 Life Points. This card can then attack all of your opponent's monsters. Your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap cards during the Battle Phase of the turn this effect was activated. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK or DEF (Whichever is higher)

**Attribute:** Fire

**Level:** 8

**ATK/DEF: 3000**/2100

"Now, prepare to bow before my might! I activate Supernova Dragon's special ability! By paying 1000 Life Points, Supernova Dragon can attack all of your monsters! And when he does destroy a monster, he hits you with damage equal to the destroyed monster's Attack or Defense, whatever is higher!"

Jay: 2400 -) 1400

"What?! How is that card even allowed?" Thug 2 exclaimed.

"Yeah, how can a card be that strong?!" Thug 1 yelled as well.

"How about I show you?! Supernova Dragon, attack Scarred Warrior! Supernova Hyper Flare!"

My dragon's maw began filling with fire, and a few moments later let loose a massive flare from it's maw, which enveloped Scarred Warrior and scorched him.

Thug 1: 1900 -) 1000

"And now, since Supernova Dragon destroyed Scarred Warrior, you take damage equal to Scarred Warrior's Attack points! Go, Supernova Outburst!" A big, red star began to form in Supernova Dragon's palm. When it had reached the size of a wrecking ball, he threw it at the thug, sending him flying into a pair of crates behind him.

Thug 1: 1000 -) 0

**UPDATE: **Thug 1 has been eliminated.

"Partner!" Cried the other thug as his buddy was sent flying.

"And now it's your turn, buddy! Supernova Dragon, attack Gaia!" My dragon charged up and let loose another burst of hellish fire at Gaia, who immediately perished beneath the flames of the Nova.

Thug 2: 2800 -) 2400

"And don't forget Supernova Dragon's special ability! Wave goodbye to the rest of your life points! Supernova Outburst!" Supernova Dragon charged up another ball of cosmic fire, and threw it at the thug, who was sent flying right towards his buddy, who had just crawled up from the crates.

He hit him right in the stomach, and both thugs went to the floor.

Thug 2: 2400 -) 0

**UPDATE: **Thug 2 has been eliminated.

**Winner: **Jay Alkain

I slowly began making my way towards the two. They were busy with scraping themselves off the floor, but they quickly got another thing in their heads when I was around three feet from them. I could see the fear in their eyes.

"Get out of here, you pathetic slime!" I snarled. And sure enough, the two ran away as fast as their legs could possibly carry them, deeper into the district.

"Hmph." I grunted, and dusted myself off. I'd gotten some dirt on my jacket from when Gaia's attack hit me, but otherwise, I escaped damage-free. The two thugs, however, would likely need a new set of clothes after what Supernova Dragon did to them.

I slid all my cards back into the deck, and Supernova Dragon back into the Extra Deck. My Deck and I had emerged victorious once again, even when faced with two opponents at a time. I felt rather proud of myself.

_Hmph, that wasn't bad. You're still pathetic compared to me, but at least you're getting better._

"Just stop it. I've just beaten two opponents at once! Can't I just rest on my laurels for a second?!" I snarled.

_A demon never rests, Jay._

"Hmph." I replied grumpily. Hopefully, he'd shut up now. I was about to continue, when I heard footsteps. I quickly turned around, but nothing. I shrugged it off and continued walking.

* * *

**New Domino Industrial District, Afternoon**

This was unexpected. I expected to see a few thugs, maybe a few poor people here and there, but not a smaller **town **in the district.

To describe how it looked is a little tricky. I'll let your imagination do the trick. Imagine a Western-ish town, built entirely of old containers, leftover scraps of metal and wooden articles that you'd probably find in a garbage dump.

At the 'gate' to the town, was two rusty metal pipes suspending a plank of wood above the ground. On the plank, was a name written poorly with white paint.

"**Rust Town"**, the sign said. And to be honest, I couldn't think of a more fitting name.

I walked through the gate, and down the 'main street'. I could see a man selling MRE's, one selling apples, and some selling something absolutely different.

Barrels with wood chucked into them and set on fire were all over the place, with people huddling up around them for warmth.

I even saw a pair of children sitting next to one of the barrels, playing with their toys.

But all over the place, were men wielding aftermarket Duel Disks, all with a crimson tint to them. They all too wore crimson scarfs to cover their faces. I assumed they were a sort of gang, controlling this place.

I passed a sign pointing into what looked like a saloon, made of, you guessed it, metal plates, containers and planks of wood. The sign said 'The Rusty Duelist'. So this place even had a saloon? Surprising, indeed.

I decided that looking in there would be a good place to start, to try and find wherever the Chessary Facility was, and maybe learn a bit more about this place.

* * *

**The Rusty Duelist, Late Afternoon**

It was, as you'd expect it to be, full of sad men drinking their sorrows away, idiots gambling whatever cash they had away on poker, or perhaps just having a good time. To be honest, I was surprised that anyone could have a 'good time' in this dump.

I walked up to the bar, and the bartender slowly walked over to me, and asked; with a foul-smelling and coarse voice, "Whaddya want, cloak boy?"

"I'm looking for information." I asked simply.

"Information, hah? Well, if ya wan' information, I'd go ask Father Christopher. He's a bit, uhh, cookoo in his head, but he knows lotta stuff." The bartender replied.

"What do you mean by 'cookoo'?" I asked.

"He's a little outta his mind. He began praisin' this new god of his, called 'Darkstar or somethin'." The bartender answered. _Darkstar? I heard that before! _

"Where can I find him?"

"He's in his 'chapel'. It's right across the street. Durin' the day, he stays inside, but every night, he walks up'n down the street spoutin' divine bullsh*t loud enough to wake us all up.

"Thank you." I replied, and began leaving. I could hear the bartender yelling after me as I exited the saloon, yelling: "Stop! That info ain't free! Come ba-"

So now I had my new lead.

* * *

**Christopher's Chapel of Dark Stars, Early Evening**

"-for we are weak and unworthy of your prescence and power, my lord. We are but weak humans of flesh and blood," I heard a voice babbling in the chapel. It was made of patched-together pieces of metal, and to be honest, it actually looked kinda like a church. He must have been pretty devoted to the Darkstar.

"-for when the time comes, you shall descend upon the unworthy and weak, and leave only the most devoted left. For when Valoth rises once more, he shall lead us, to the new reign of-" He stopped dead. He must have heard me enter.

"What business do you have here, my child?" He asked, as he turned around and faced me. His face was scarred, like it had been cut many times over and over. His eyes were gray and tired, and he was almost completely bald. He wore a hospital gown, colored gray and white, and his hands had little specks of blood on them.

"I… I seek to learn about the Darkstar, Father." I stuttered.

"I see. Now come with me, my child, and I shall show you." He said, and led me over to one of the walls. On the wall hung a large piece of burnt paper, like a treasure map. On it, was painted scribblings that looked sort of like what you'd find in a church.

Except that these were drawn in blood.

"This is the beginning." He said, and pointed at a scribbling of a star, surrounded by otherworldly figures. "The Darkstar was once a simple, benevolent star. The Crimson Star and it were brothers, and they kept the world in balance."

He then moved his hand to another scribbling. This represented two stars fighting. One black, the other white. "This is the Conflict. The Crimson Star and the Darkstar eventually realized that they would one day crush the other. And so they began fighting."

Cristopher then gestured to another scribbling. This was of the black star falling to Earth. "The Crimson Star was victorious, and the Darkstar was sealed away into the Earth."

He then showed me the biggest scribbling. It was of two creatures fighting. One of them a dragon, the other a creature I couldn't find sense in. "This is the Purging. One day, the Darkstar will rise again to combat the Crimson Star once again. And should it win, all we faithful servants will be greatly rewarded."

"But what if the Crimson Star is victorious?" I asked. Christopher shot me a glare in return. "It will not. I assure you this."

"I thank you for your lecture, Father. It was very helpful." I said, bowing.

"You are welcome, my child. Come back any time if you wish for further enlightenment." He said, as I walked back out on the street.

* * *

**Rust Town Street, Evening**

It was time to return to Arcadia. The sun would set in an hour or so, and I had to make it back. _So this 'Darkstar', was some ancient god? What if-_

My thoughts were immediately interrupted, as I heard a struggling voice.

"-your hands off me, you filthy bastard!" The voice rang out. I got out on the street, and saw two of the scarfed men from before attacking a young woman. I couldn't see properly who it was.

"Well, then you should have stayed out of Rust Town, sweetheart. You don't get in or out without givin' somethin' to the Bloody Warriors, bitch!" One of the men who were assaulting the woman replied. What disgusted me, was that no one stood up against these. She was defenceless.

And so I had to help.

"Hey!" I roared. The two stopped, and looked at me, They still had a firm grip on her, though.

"Leave her alone, you bastards!" I snarled. I could feel the anger burning inside me.

"Get lost, kid! Get your own toy!" One of the men snapped.

"I am not a toy!" She said, struggling as hard as she could. But they weren't about to let her go.

"I'm gonna give you this one chance. Let her go, and I won't hurt you two." I growled. The whole street went silent, until one sound broke the silence.

Laughter.

Every scarfed man on the street laughed.

They wanted to laugh, huh? _Well I'll give them something to laugh about! _I said as I threw down my cloak, and rushed towards the two assaulters.

One of them swung his fist at me. I simply grabbed his arm, and twisted it until I heard a 'crack', and a cry of pain from the arm's owner as he went to the floor. The other guy tried to make a run for it, but the assaulted woman kicked him in the nuts, making him cry in agony as I smacked him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"You okay?" I asked her, as several other scarfed people began walking towards us.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Sure."

"Good." I said, and grabbed her waist. She let out a yelp of surprise, and tried to wiggle loose, until I gave her a look.

"Hold on tight." I said, as I extended one of my tentacles, and flew up onto the rooftops. She held a firm grip around my neck as I carried her bridal-style while I dashed from rooftop to rooftop.

I must have been going faster than I thought, since not after very long, I was back in the more 'safe' area of New Domino. I stopped on the rooftop of a small office building, and sat her down on a wooden crate.

It was only then I noticed who it was. The brown eyes, the flowing burgundy hair, the angelic face.

"Akiza?" I asked, baffled.

* * *

**A/N: SUPER SPECIAL CREDITS SEQUENCE ACTIVATE!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Shimmering-Sky**

Without her, this story would be nothing. But she helped me turn this into an epic tale of shadow and things. Thank you so much for all your help, Sky, and I wish the best of luck for all your fanfictions in the future.

* * *

**Doccy's FEATURED STORY:**

**Sacred Sacrifices:**

It's a newer fanfic, and it's very, very good. I reccommend you go and read it. Now. Go and read it NOW!

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is the end of this chapter. Remember to REVIEW and FAVORITE, and even FOLLOW if you really like my story! Remember, Reviews are what we want the most, whether it is good or bad. One review can change everything.**

**So please, leave a review and tell me what you think. Was it good? Was it bad? Was it a little inbetween? Tell me, or else I can't fix it if I'm doing something wrong!**

**Remember, I might be away, but I won't be gone.**

**I promise you all that.**

**Cheers,**

**Doccy Larsson Seraphim**


	12. Chapter 12: Cheers for blood

**A/N: First, I want to apologise to everyone. It's been too long since I last updated The Darkness Within, and I'm really sorry. Exams and studying are taking up most of my time, especially Social Studies. Have to read at least 50 pages for tomorrow...**

**Anyway, I won't trouble you all with my personal life anymore, and let's get straight to the more important stuff.**

**Of course I won't give up on this story. It's my baby, and I NEVER abandon a baby. Neither should you. Even if everything ever is wrong.**

**Oh, and a last warning. This is a direct continuation of the previous chapter. I reccommend that you at least read some of it before you dive into this. It'll make more sense that way.**

**I think.**

**ANYWAY, I won't keep it at bay any longer!**

**Let the curtains fall!**

**-DLS**

* * *

"Akiza?" I asked, confused. Why was she there? What was she doing in Rust Town? Was she following me?

"Jay." Akiza replied simply. I tried to think, but once again, that beautiful face kept distracting me. I- ergh, I couldn't concentrate!

"What-what were you doing in Rust Town?" I quipped. My heartbeat went into overdrive when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Sayer asked me to follow you." She replied simply. I could feel the collar tug already from my anxiety. But I wasn't surprised. Sayer clearly wanted me at Arcadia for a reason, a reason I simply didn't know at the time. But it sure wasn't because he cared.

If he did, then his way of 'caring' for people is sick and twisted.

"Why?" I asked simply.

"I don't know. When Sayer asks you to do something, you don't ask questions." She replied cryptically. I began racking my brain. So, most of the things she did was because Sayer told her so? When she told me about dinner at Arcadia? When she dragged my unconscious form into her room, and…

"Just like when you ate dinner with him?" I blurted out, and Akiza's eyes widened in response. _Oh crap, WHY DID I SAY THAT?! NOW SHE'LL KNOW IT WAS ME! OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!_

"It…it was you, wasn't it?" Akiza said. Her voice was wavering as she said it.

"…Yes." I responded meekly. I felt lower than dirt. My chances with her were already close to zero. Now, whatever chance I had was gone now.

'SMACK!' The sound went as her palm connected with my cheek. It hurt, of course. A lot more than I expected. Of course. My mark was still sore. Even after all this time, it was still a sore spot.

"You bastard." She growled.

"I know." I replied simply. I brought my hand to my mark and rubbed it slowly. It still stung from the slap.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Akiza said, confused.

"I feel bad about it, too. But I guess there's nothing I can do about that." I replied meekly. Akiza didn't answer.

"I'm going back to Arcadia." Akiza then declared, and turned to leave.

"No, please, I can-" I began as I grabbed Akiza's right arm. She turned towards me, and was about to say something, when I noticed something glow on her arm.

It glowed crimson, and it was shaped like a claw. She fell to her knees and clutched the mark in pain. "Akiza, I-" I tried to say, when my back began hurting like it was about to break, and I fell onto the floor, face-first.

"You… you have a mark as well…" I heard Akiza mutter. I turned my head as best I could, and looked at my back.

My mark was glowing as well, but not crimson red, like Akiza's mark. Mine was glowing purple. I tried to lift myself up from the ground, but the pain flared up in my back, and I went straight back to the ground. Akiza winced in response.

"It'll be alright, Jay." She muttered as she gently rubbed my back, as the pain slowly began to fade. "Yeah, I guess so."

**Arcadia Movement, Midnight**

Akiza and I walked alongside back to the Movement. And let me just throw this out there. No, we did not hold hands. I did try to, though. Akiza answered that with another slap to the face. Yeah, it hurts. A lot.

I did my best to control the out-of-control emotions that were rampaging in my head as she called for the elevator. Yeah. I just realized how contradictory that statement was. But it's true. My emotions were running WILD. Like my head was about to spontaneously combust.

And that would suck. I was focusing most of my brain power on keeping that in check. Akron was squabbling something snarky, but I didn't listen.

The soft 'PING' of the elevator broke me out of my thoughts. "Well," I began. "I guess this is my stop." I said softly as I stepped out of the elevator.

"Take care, Akiza." I said, as Akiza pushed the button for the fifth floor. "You too." She replied, as the doors closed, and the elevator headed upwards. I swallowed deeply, and began walking over to my room.

Yep, I was in love. Greeeaaat.

The only thing I really remembered after that was my face hitting the pillow. I guess I fell asleep then. I must have been tired, what with me having run into a small run-down town, and roof-jumping several miles back to the Movement.

'PLOMP'

**Arcadia Movement, Next Morning**

I was awoken by the sound of knocking on my door. My eyes blinked open, and I growled quietly in frustration. I walked out to my bathroom, and did my morning routine as I continued to hear the knocking.

First, I needed to wash my face. And so I formed a small cup with my two hands, and gathered water in it, which I then used to splash onto my face. It felt so invigorating and made me feel fresh.

Next, was to put on new bandages. I walked back into my room and found a fresh roll of bandages, which I proceeded to wrap around my eyes. I had to look fearsome, it helped quite a lot when you're dueling. Some reverse psychology and taunting can even make your opponent do something he or she normally wouldn't do.

Finally, I found my jacket, the one I stole from Sam back in the Satellite. Yes, I still used it. Shut up about it.

Then, I went to get the door. Whoever was out there was still knocking. On the other side, was another of Sayer's lackeys. And of course, he wore sunglasses and a suit.

"What took you so long?" The lackey asked.

"Had to wake up, you philistine. Now what is it?" I spat back.

"Sayer is holding an announcement. Report to the conference room immediately." He replied. He'd probably rehearsed that line. Quite a lot, I thought as he began to walk over to the next door.

I'd looked at a map of the building before, yes. I roughly knew where the conference room was. I hadn't been there before, though. I assumed I'd just go in the general direction, and when I was closer, there'd probably be others who knew where it exactly was.

And so I cracked my neck, and went to the elevator, as the lackey knocked on the next door. I pressed the ground floor button, and the doors shut close in response. The elevator made a soft 'whirrr' as it descended to the ground floor, and opened its doors before me.

I breathed in deeply, and began to walk to where I knew the conference room might be.

**Arcadia Movement Conference Room, Early Midday**

The conference room was mildly big. I mean, not too impressive or anything, but large enough to accommodate most of Arcadia's population. And in the middle, in front of the wall, was a speaker's chair.

That alone made me see Sayer as a dictator more than a friend. When he walked out of a door, followed by several armed guards, which only furthered my opinion. He was a dictator. But every single soul in the room applauded him as he entered the room, as if he was a beloved president.

He probably was seen as that by most of the 'populace' here, anyway.

"_My friends, today is a grim day indeed." _Sayer began speaking into the microphone, and immediately the applause died down. How was this day grim? Would he be talking for several hours, then? That, I would define as a grim day.

"_We have found, a SPY within our ranks!" _The crowd erupted into angry murmurs as Sayer spoke out loud. A spy? Who could have infiltrated Arcadia? Wait. That newspaper I read in the Satellite about the Movement, it mentioned someone by name. Adam. Yeah, that was it.

As my train of thought halted, two guards dragged in a boy, about 19 years of age, and the crowd practically exploded, chanting; _"TRAITOR, TRAITOR, TRAITOR!"_

"_Now, I would like Jay Alkain to step up, please?" _The crowd went silent. Just about no one really knew me, except for Akiza. "Out of my way." I said, as I pushed a few spectators out of my way.

"_Ah, there you are, my friend! Come on up here!" _Sayer said with a fake smile, and gestured for me to join him by the speaker's chair, and the crowd began to cheer. Why? Because I got to be around 2 feet from him? Christ…

"_Well, Jay? Are you ready to give Adam what he deserves?!" _Sayer cried out, and the crowd went into a mask of rage. _"KILL! KILL! KILL!" _They chanted.

Sayer then turned to me, and gave me an icy stare. "Remember, I still have the button to your collar." He spat, and gave it a light press, sending a weak jolt through my body. It wasn't painful, but I could feel it.

"Well, what do I do?" I asked him quietly. He turned robotically towards me, and spoke slowly; "Whatever. You. Want." His voice was loaded with malice.

"_Go on then, Jay! Give him what he deserves!" _Sayer cheered, and the crowd erupted into cheers.

I slowly walked towards Adam. He looked feeble now, restrained by two men and on his knees, gritting his teeth in ancipitation.

_I…I can't do this! I'm not a killer! _My mind screamed.

_How many times must I say it to you, Jay? _Akron's demonic voice boomed. _You are._

_Shut up! He's defenseless and unarmed! This isn't punishment, this is an execution!_

_That's right, Jay. And we're the executioners._

_No!_

_Yes we are. And if you're not going to do it, then I WILL!_

Immediately, I felt my mind becoming dark. But this time, I tried to fight it. Keep it back. Akron was NOT going to use me this time!

_What are you doing, Jay? Stop it!_

_No! I won't let you control me!_

"AAARGH!" I cried out, as the darkness finally began to fade back again from my mind. The crowd stopped cheering and had gone silent. They were all staring at me. They looked…disappointed. What kind of people were they?! They wanted to see me murder him?!

"No." I said out loud. "I won't." I snarled. "Listen to yourselves!" I cried. "You keep screaming for me to kill a man who is defenseless, unarmed!" My voice slowly began to rise."You think that it's easy?! Easy to just murder someone in cold blood?!" My voice had turned into a yell. "It's not!" The crowd began to murmur. I couldn't make out what they were murmuring, but I didn't care, either.

"IT'S TERRIFYING!"

I managed to say, before I felt the collar turn on, and I screamed in pain as the voltage coursed through my body. It went into my veins, like they were about to pop and roast my skin!

"Damn you, Sayer…" I muttered, as I fell to the ground. I heard footsteps come towards me. "Damn you to the netherworld…"

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaaand that's it for today! I hope that this chapter was to your liking. If you did, tell me why with a REVIEW! If you didn't, then tell me why not in a REVIEW! REVIEWS help us authors fix things that need to be fixed, and add things that should.**

**Once again, a big thank you and baskets to everyone who still reads this! All 1300+ of you! Yeah, that's right! The Darkness Within has capped 1300 views! It's insane!**

**So, once again, thank you to all of you. I really hope that you'll continue to read this in the future, and maybe even find inspiration to a fanfic of your own!**

**Now, it's time for: Doccy's FEATURED STORY!**

* * *

**Ignorance, by EibonVirgo**

It's another OC-In-The-Universe fanfic, but what makes it stand out is that it's **really **well-written. As in professional quality. It's about a girl called Silvan Levine, who (as usual) lives in the Satellite, goes to New Domino, and then SH*T GETS REAL, SUCKERS! It does put a lot of effort into getting to know the characters, especially Silvan, who is portrayed as a wild girl out for answers. Go and read it if you've got the time. It's worth taking a look at.

* * *

**Now, that's out of the way, it's that time again. The time where I sadly have to say that this is the end, and we're all out of time. And all I must say now, before I have to back to my studies, is to ask the pianist to being playing something smooth and calm, and say the magical word.**

**Cheers,**

**-Doccy Larsson Seraphim**


	13. Chapter 13: It rises once more

**A/N: I'm back! And this time with a chapter that will make you dread!**

**First, though, to a small thank you from me. The Darkness Within has reached 1500 views, and I'm practically estatic about it. However, with Summer Holidays coming up soon, it'll probably be a while before a new chapter comes out. And so, I really hope that this chapter will satisfy your needs until I get the opportunity to give you all another chapter.**

**And a quick shout-out to Shimmering-Sky, my good authoress friend, who has stood by me since Day 1 of this story! Go check her stories out, they're absolutely fantastic!**

**Alright, you all ready?**

**Let the curtains fall!**

* * *

_Wake up…_ A voice called to me. My eyes were closed, and I just couldn't open them. I tried, but the sweet embrace of sleep just didn't agree, and kept my eyes closed.

_Wake up. _I tried to shrug off the voice, sleep was just too niiice... My body felt warm and the blanket wrapped around me felt so good.

_Wake up! _The voice was beginning to wake me up. _Geez, if I have to…but sleep is so good…_

_WAKE UP!_ The voice practically screamed into my ear, and my eyes fluttered open. Ugh…my eyes were groggy, and my vision was foggy and clouded. My ears stung from the scream, and I suddenly felt…cold.

"Wake up, Jay. You've slept for quite a long time…" A venomous voice said, as it snaked its way through my grogginess. The voice seemed…oddly familiar. I had heard that voice before…

"Rise and shine, Rex Tremendae!" I heard the voice say, as something collided with my cheek. It felt like a hand, although it was cold like it has recently been washed. Then the soft sort-of sting from the smell of hand sanitizer went to my nostrils. Ugh. I really hate the smell of hand sanitizer.

"Ugh," I muttered, as my eyesight began to clear out and focus. _What happened? _I thought, as I looked around. I was in a room with walls made out of… something I couldn't really recognize. I tried to move my arms, but they wouldn't budge.

I looked up, and there my hands were, chained to the wall behind me. I tried to move my legs, but you guessed it, they were chained to the wall as well.

"Finally, you're awake. Took your sweet time, Jay." The voice said again, as I looked in front of me, and I saw those piercing eyes, along with the stupid haircut.

Sayer.

"What's this, Sayer? Did you lose your imagination?" I spat at him. He simply smirked, and stepped away. "You've begun to get on my nerves, Jay. First you sneak out of Arcadia, then you disobey me, even though I explicitly told you not to?" He spoke, his voice almost serpentine and venomous. His voice reminded me of Alexi's voice.

I shuddered at the thought. "But you gave me permission to-AARGH!" I tried to remind Sayer that **he **gave me permission to leave Arcadia, but Sayer wanted none of that, and I immediately felt the voltage coursing through my body again. I cried out in pain, while Sayer smiled a wicked smile.

"Hush, Jay. You will speak only when spoken to." Sayer quipped in a sarcastically 'nice' voice. I snarled at him in response, and all he did was smirk.

"You should realize, Jay, that you're completely at my mercy here. I can kill you if I want to." Sayer said smugly. He had me, and there was nothing I could do. My powers weren't working, of course. If they did, then I'd have escaped immediately. Heck, he'd even taken my Duel Disk.

"So, I'm going to ask you a few simple questions. All you need to do is answer them… or else." Sayer spat smugly. He waved the small button in front of my face, taunting me with what would happen if I didn't answer. Damn him and this collar.

"Alright, first question;" Sayer began. I already dreaded the question, what was he going to ask? I didn't know, but I knew that it wouldn't be something I wanted to answer.

"Why did you actually leave Arcadia?" Sayer spoke, his voice slightly echoing around the room. I opened my mouth to speak, but my voice refused to answer. My tongue refused to move, my throat refused to let in air for a second. I didn't know what or how to respond.

But one more look into his eyes told me just what I had to say.

"Go to hell." I spat angrily. I couldn't really tell what Sayer's reaction was. If he was shocked or annoyed, he didn't show it. Instead, he simply gave me a fake smile, and pressed the button.

My veins felt like they were about to pop. My arms and legs began to shake on their own, and I cried out in agony. And when Sayer finally cut out the voltage, I was left a panting and sweating mess. And Sayer was smiling that damned smug smile, a smile knowing that he could do whatever he wanted now.

"I don't think that's a valid answer, Jay." Sayer said coldly. He slid his tongue slowly over his lips, as he savored my agony. He seemed so indifferent with my pain, and so pleased with my screaming. Was he a sadist? 'Cause if he was, I'm not surprised.

"Now, let's try again. Why did you leave?" He said calmly as he moved closer to me slowly. I kept silent. "I'm waiting for an answer, Jay." Sayer said as he took another step. His face was only a few inches from mine, as he stared right into my eyes, and I stared right back.

And then I spat in his face. The spit hit him right on his forehead, and slowly slid down across his face. I could see that he was fuming as he wiped it away with a handkerchief from his pocket. He walked a bit away and pushed the button again.

The agony came back with full force, like a freight train hitting a car. It felt like small clawed hands dug into my skin and began to slowly rip out both bone and sinew. I could hear Sayer laughing, snickering and sneering at my form, as I writhed in agony and desperately tried to tug my limbs out from my restraints.

When it finally ended, when the pain finally ceased, I felt something go wrong inside my body, and I began to cough. And with my cough, blood spilled down on the floor. Something had definitely gone wrong for me to begin cough up blood.

And if my day wasn't bad enough, Sayer just stood there, looking smugger than I imagined would be possible for a human. But then again, it's Sayer. I'm sure he lost his last pinch of humanity long ago, back when he started the Movement.

No way he started it to help people. Not with the way I've seen. Having me execute a man in front of the entire building just because he told the outside world about how the Arcadia Movement was? Sayer was a grotesque man, a man who didn't give anything to anyone without getting something in return.

And whatever goal he wanted to reach by using people like me, couldn't be good. My first guess would be to try and take over the world, but no, that's just too cliché. Even a man like Sayer would see the stupidity in that. But I've been wrong before, so who knows?

"You're beginning to be quite bothersome, Jay Alkain." Sayer began, with his snake-like voice. I was about to say something like 'you think?' or 'no shit, Sherlock.', but my body decided against that, and decided that I needed to feel worse. And so I coughed up blood again.

"I'm beginning to think you won't talk, no matter what I do to you." Sayer kept going, as the beads of sweat trickled slowly down my face and body. Now I didn't care. If I could speak properly, I'd have told him to kill me and get it over with. But this was Sayer, and Sayer wanted to see me squirm for weeks before he'd kill me, probably.

"So, if I can't make you talk, then maybe she will." My eyebrows perked up at that sentence. _What did he mean by that? Who's 'she?' And how will that- _My weakened train of thought halted as the wall in front of me moved away to reveal a sight that terrified me.

She was there.

Akiza was there, hung up by her arms and legs to the wall, as I was. My eyes widened at seeing her like this. Her eyes were closed- she had probably been drugged with something, like chloroform, to send her to sleep. And as I began to cough up blood again, she began to stir.

"You…you bastard," I managed to stutter between coughing up blood and being exhausted. I could feel the sweat sliding down my body, and my collar seemed to tighten around my neck. Sayer retorted by giving me a hard slap in the face. "That's no way to talk to your master, Jay. And if you keep doing that, then Akiza won't be very happy."

Sayer underlined his point by pulling out another button, and giving it a light tap. Immediately after, Akiza gave a small yelp in pain as a small electric shock was sent through her body, jerking her eyes open.

"Jay? What's going on? Sayer?" Akiza spoke quickly, not understanding the situation. Her eyes drifted from Sayer to me, then to Sayer, then to me again, still not comprehending the situation.

"I was curious about why Jay left Arcadia yesterday, but he doesn't want to answer." Sayer put extra pressure on the last bits of the sentence as he turned towards me, and sent me a glare. I tried to say something, but I ended up just coughing up more blood.

"W-what did you do to him?" Akiza asked nervously, as she began to make sense of the situation. "No matter what I subjected him to, he still refuses to answer. And so I decided that you could help me." Sayer said calmly, as if he didn't really care. He probably had already planned out how to justify this to Akiza three times over, the bastard.

"W-what do you want me to do, Sayer?" She asked the question softly and slowly, as if she dreaded his answer. And of course, Sayer was quick to answer, to ensure I couldn't. "Just stay calm, and relax." Sayer emphasized that last word. This wasn't going to be relaxing in any justifiable way.

"So, Jay," Sayer began, as he turned towards me, holding the button that he would use to shock Akiza up in plain view, his thumb right over the button. "Why did you leave?" Sayer asked, spelling out each word in a slow manner, allowing a small hint of glee into his voice.

I wanted to give him my answer, I really did; but then what? Then he'd probably just kill me, or both of us, for all I knew. He had plenty other psychic duelists to take from, whatever plans he had wouldn't be hampered by the loss of two people.

"Hmph. Still you resist. Perhaps hearing her scream in agony will change your mind?!" Sayer snarled, as he jammed the button as hard as he could.

The sight was just horrible. Seeing her writhe in her chains from pain like this was just too much to bear. I felt the anger boil up inside, along with Sayer's insane laughter and Akiza's screams.

And so I snapped.

I felt everything go away; the pain, the confusion, all of it; gone. It was all replaced by anger, fury and hate.

"SAYER!" I roared, as I tugged as hard on the chains as possible. And one by one, they broke. First the left arm, then the right arm, then the legs.

As I fell down from the wall, Sayer's face was a mixture of confusion and fear. Unknowingly, he dropped the button, and it fell to the floor.

I charged at Sayer, snarling and ready to rip his throat out, and so I leaped into the air, arms first, ready to tear his eyeballs out. But as I was about to grab his throat, he simply vanished into thin air.

My eyes darted around the room as fast as lightning, trying to find him. Then I eyed the button. Akiza was unconscious, apparently the current had been too much for her to withstand.

My tentacles made short work of the chains, and when they all snapped off, she fell slowly down from the wall, and I quickly caught her in my arms. She was as light as a feather, and even with sweat and an expression of pain on her face, she still made my heart go to my throat.

I slowly put her down on the floor, and put my ear to her chest, and the sound of her heart beating calmed me down. _She'll be okay. That's good. _

I turned around one last time, and looked at my reflection in the blank and shiny wall.

My eyes were no longer the heterochromatic red and blue, instead they were fully red. No iris, no eyeball, no nothing. Just pure red.

My hair had changed color as well. From the usual crimson blood-like color to a completely dark black color. My horns had gone too. And my skin, it was as pale as snow; as pale as milk.

**_Enough! He must die!_**

I snarled at his name in my thoughts, and turned towards a table, where my Duel Disk was placed.

I would search this entire building, and reduce it to rubble if it means I find him. He would suffer, he would suffer my wrath!

_**The wrath of the Darkstar!**_

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, Sayer's about to get his comeuppance!**

**Now, as I said before, I'll be very busy for the upcoming month or two, and so expect The Darkness Within to be on hiatus for now. But don't you worry, I will not give up on this story, I simply refuse to let it die!**

**Although, I might be able to give y'all a little chapter here and there when I have time, so remember to FOLLOW!**

**And don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEWS to an author is like sugar to a small kid. It makes them go absolutely hyper, and makes them very happy!**

**But, now here comes something you can grumble over. A word riddle! The first one to solve it gets to ask a question about this story, and I'll answer it, no matter what!**

**Here you go!**

* * *

**CBNSGCNTHESBGWCA**

**NFBWLCONFLICTABCJE**

**DDNVENWILLNIBDBKA**

**DBEKBREPEATSJFBSB**

**VMEBFITSELFFBEKBF**

**FNBVNEANDFNEKFBA**

**FNWLFEJAYFNWJVNE**

**FMELBLWILLGNELBV**

**NKVBEVCAUSEVNEKB**

**FNBEKVKITGRNMDBV**

* * *

**Well, this ends yet another chapter of The Darkness Within! I hope you enjoyed it, and continue to read it in the future!**

**Cheers,**

**Doccy Larsson Seraphim**


End file.
